Our Box
by abbymickey24
Summary: Sequel to The Box-Bella and Jasper are married with a little girl. Take the journey as the relive the road trip and years that brought them to that conclusion. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**As most of you know this is the sequel to The Box. If you haven't read that the prologue won't make sense. IF you have read it the prologue will be deja vu since it's the epilogue from The Box. It gives me a starting point to move into the story. **

**Link for the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

**-OB-  
><strong>

_**Jasper**_

"Daddy, daddy I'm ready?"

I grinned and looked up as Meghan, my three year old daughter, and Sampson, our four year old Boxer, ran into the kitchen. She was dressed for bed, wearing her Little Mermaid pajamas and carrying her teddy bear. Her brown hair was hanging down her back and showing the waves her braid had made during the day.

I crouched down as she came over and scooped her up in my arms. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled as I plopped her onto the counter and turned to finish getting her some juice.

"Where's mommy?" I asked.

"Changing and getting the box."

I nodded and handed over her juice just as mommy came to the doorway.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah," I said, setting Meghan back onto the floor. I watched as she ran over and took Bella's outstretched hand. I couldn't help but smile as they both looked up at me.

"You coming daddy?" Bella asked, giving me her own smile.

I nodded and quickly grabbed two bottles of water before following my girls into the living room.

As we got things situated I thought about what we were about to do. For the last six years Bella and I had been keeping a box.

It wasn't the same one I'd had, that one had sat untouched in the top of the closet since the night Bella and I had gone through it. I hadn't needed to look at the memories of the past since Bella was back in my life and we were trying to move forward. That didn't stop us from wanting to document and keep the things that were most important to us though.

For the first couple of years we only added. The night we got married, as we sat in our hotel room, we added another item and relived the things that had gotten us to that point. From that moment on every time we added something new we went through it again. That had lasted until three months ago when Meghan had turned three.

Bella and I had been sitting on the floor going through the box, after putting her to bed. We were in the middle of adding the item that had made us get it off its shelf, since Meghan's first birthday invitation, when she had toddled into the living room with Sampson trailing behind her like always.

Her curious little eyes had swept over everything sitting on the coffee table before looking up at us, her brow furrowed; looking so much like Bella it made my chest ache in the most amazing way.

"What's goin' on?" She'd asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are just adding something to our box of memories." Bella had answered.

"Can I see?" Meghan had asked looking over everything again.

"It's past your bedtime." Bella had answered.

"But I not tired." Meghan said while trying not to yawn.

Bella and I both had had to stifle chuckles behind our hands and then she'd looked over at me.

"What do you think daddy? Should we let her stay up for a little while and show her our memories?"

I'd looked back to Meghan at that point and her puppy dog eyes and bottom lip were out in full force. So much so that there was no way I could say no.

I'd leaned back against the couch and patted my knee, earning a squeal as she shot around the table.

She hadn't made it through the whole box. We'd had to give her a very condensed version of the past, so she would kind of understand why we had started with the thing we did and she'd fallen asleep halfway through the second item or items in that case. I'd taken her back to bed and tucked her in while Bella picked everything up.

We had figured she'd forget, but like all kids she didn't. However, she didn't mention it until the next Saturday during dinner.

We'd taken the box down again and she made us go through what she'd already heard before moving on to the rest.

From that moment on we had a new Saturday night ritual. We'd eat dinner, change into our pajamas, and then we'd sit on the floor and go through the box. Seeing Meghan's face light up with every item was the highlight of my week. She never grew tired of the stories and always looked at each thing with wonder.

For the last three months we had not added anything though. Tonight that was going to change and I couldn't wait until she found out. I could already imagine her reaction and I was looking forward to it.

I brought my attention back to my girls as Bella's hand landed on my arm and she used me as leverage to sit on the pillow, she'd dropped on the floor. As soon as she was seated I lowered myself to the pillow beside her and Meghan immediately crawled into my lap, snuggling as close to my chest as she could. Sampson circled a few time before lying down on the other side of Bella, his head propped up on one of her crossed legs.

"Are we ready?" Bella asked glancing at the two of us. Meghan nodded vigorously in her excitement almost catching me in the chin, but I didn't mind.

Having my two girls with me, reliving a past that I could finally be proud of, seeing their faces lit up with smiles and laughter, and knowing what the future held were the moments I lived for now.

I was no longer broken. I was a husband and a father and as I watched Bella remove the lid of our box I could not ask for more.

**-OB-**

**I know most of you have probably already reviewed this chapter on the other one, but let me know what you think again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Okay so I was first going to write it like The Box, where you get Jasper's thoughts and then the memory. However, I changed my mind and decided that it would be like one long memory. I also changed from doing it in just Jasper's POV as you can see from this chapter. It will not alternate. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my helper Kim Rathbone. She tries to keep me from getting distracted. Such a tough job so reward her by going to read and review her story One Stormy Night. It's so cute and sweet and HOT! I love her Jasper.  
><strong>

** Link for the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**-OB-**

_**Bella**_

I stared at my laptop screen wondering if I should ask first before I did what I wanted. Biting my lip I thought about the years I'd been away from Jasper and how these last two weeks had been.

I could see that boy I fell in love with all those years ago; the one that was my best friend and the one I had missed more than anything else.

I also thought about how much I would miss him when I left in four days. I knew I'd only be gone a few weeks, but it seemed like such a long time. Especially now. We had lost so much time and I didn't want to lose anymore.

Nodding my head with that last thought I reached over to my mouse and clicked the left button, waiting while the screen changed and then gave me my confirmation.

Now, it was probably time to go ask what I needed to. Pushing myself off the bed I stepped out of the guest room and went in search of Jasper, finding him at the kitchen table at his own computer.

He glanced up as I stopped by the table and gave me a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." I said smiling in return. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to see what to order for dinner. Any preference?"

"No, but there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

"Well, you know I leave in three days right?"

He frowned and nodded. "I can't forget that."

"Would you maybe want to come with me?"

His eyes widened in shock before a smile reappeared. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'd miss you too much."

"I'd miss you too."

"So does that mean...?"

"It means I'm coming with you."

"Good." I said grinning as he started typing away on his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to find a flight. What is your information? Hopefully I can get a seat on-"

"Jasper," I said interrupting him. "I already got your ticket and it is on the same flight as mine."

He lifted an eyebrow and I just shrugged with a wider grin. I wasn't going to apologize at all.

He laughed a little and then motioned me over to his computer. "Now what would you like for dinner?"

**-****OB****-**

The next three days passed quickly as we visited with Rose and Emmett and Charlotte and Peter. We'd introduced them a few days into my being in town and they got along great. Emmett and Rose had also taken to Jasper immediately and they were becoming fast friends.

Before I knew it Jasper and I were settled into our seats on the plane. We spent the flight talking or watching movies. It was a long day though and by the time we reached Savannah we were both ready to crash.

The next day I was still off work so we spent it gathering what I would need to pack my stuff up. I also went through the apartment making notes on what I wasn't going to be keeping. In L.A. I'd found a cute little studio, so not all of my things would fit.

When I did start back to work I gave my notice. My boss was sorry to see me leave, but it was what I needed to do.

While I was away from the apartment over the next two weeks, Jasper was there packing for me. I appreciated it immensely since I didn't have to bother with it. He did leave my bedroom for me to do though.

When I came home he would stop for the day and then we would do different things. We went out to eat every night, granted my kitchen was already packed up in boxes, so we really didn't have a choice. We took in a couple of walking ghost tours or just walked around some of the squares.

On my two days off we went to the beach and Fort Pulaski, as well as spending almost a whole day on River Street, buying little souvenirs for our friends and the kids and then way to much candy in the candy store.

It was like we were on vacation and it was the most fun I'd had since I left California. I'd never seen Jasper smile so much even when we were together before, but I knew I wanted to see it always.

That thought got me thinking and on my last day of work, with three days left before we were supposed to fly back, I came to a decision.

Getting home that afternoon, I found Jasper completely finished with the apartment. The boxes we were shipping tomorrow had all been stacked in one corner; in the other sat the things I was taking to Goodwill.

Jasper and I had already discussed it and once we dropped everything off we'd be staying in a hotel. I also had to clean my apartment, something I was dreading. I hated cleaning.

I set down my things on the kitchen counter as came out of the guest room, carrying the last box of give away stuff. After he placed it in the corner it belonged he came over and propped against the counter beside me.

"How was your last day?" He asked.

"It was good. They had a cake and every one pitched in for a gift card to Pier 1."

"That's nice."

"Yeah it was." I said smiling. I'd miss the people I worked with. They were all really nice and had made my time in Savannah bearable. I thought a little more about them before I snapped my attention back to Jasper. "So, I've been thinking."

"That's never a good thing." He said; chuckling when I smacked his arm.

"_Anyway__..._I was thinking about when we were doing the touristy things and how much fun it was."

"Okay..."

"Well I was thinking that instead of us flying back to L.A. that we take a road trip."

"You mean drive all the way?"

"Yeah. We could stop in every state. It would be fun and something we've never done before."

I could tell he was thinking about it and then finally he nodded. "I like it when you think."

I grinned and shook my head.

"So where are we going to stop?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. How about we take our last day here in town figuring it out? We'll map out our route and the places we want to see. Then we won't have to worry about it."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Good." I said nodding. "Now let me go change and we'll go get some dinner."

I quickly showered and then Jasper and I headed out, going back to River Street. We had a quick dinner at one of the many restaurants there before coming back to my apartment. We could have found something to do, but I knew the next few days were going to be busy.

The next morning we got up early and started the day. We went out for breakfast before going to rent a small U-haul to take everything where it needed to go.

We loaded up the Goodwill stuff first taking it to the drop off center. On the way back to my apartment it was late enough that we could call our friends without waking them up. We let them know not to look for us in a few days. They were happy and when we hung up Jasper and I both said we needed to make sure to buy souvenirs from each of our stops.

When we got back I had to go through a couple of the boxes. I needed a few more clothes for our trip, plus I had to find my camera. Once that was taken care of we loaded the U-haul one last time.

After I paid a small fortune to have everything shipped we returned the U-haul and then went in search of a hotel for the night.

As close as Jasper and I had been before I left California, we'd not shared a room or bed since I'd been back; so it was kind of weird to be sharing a hotel room. However, it was pointless to pay for two when we could get one with two beds. I knew eventually we would make our way back to sleeping in one, but for now I wanted to just enjoy getting to that point.

We were both exhausted once we finally made it into the room. After we both cleaned up we decided to just order room service and watch a movie.

The next day was even busier. Jasper and I ran by the store so I could get cleaning supplies before heading over to the apartment for the last time.

We spent all day, taking a break only for lunch, cleaning everything. Of course, it was when I went to vacuum that I realized I didn't have one anymore, having shipped it already.

As I stood there contemplating what to do,Jasper disappeared out the front door, returning second later with a vacuum.

"Where did you get that?" I asked as he plugged it in.

"Next door from that nice older woman."

I nodded with smile. Mrs. Jenkins was almost 80 and the sweetest person I'd ever met.

I tried to take the vacuum from Jasper, but he just waved me off, so went to sweep and mop the bathrooms and kitchen.

By the time I was done, Jasper had already returned the vacuum and was waiting for me to finish. We let the floors dry, locked my apartment, turned my key in, and then I said goodbye.

That night was another early one.

The next day we spent scouring the Internet and mapping out our trip. We had to run down to the hotel conference room to print a few things out, but when we were done we had everything figured out and maps to get us from place to place.

We figured we drive one day, spend the night, visit the place of our choice the next day, spend another night, and the repeat. I, honestly, couldn't wait because everything looked like so much fun and were things neither one of us had ever done.

We went out to dinner that night and walked along River Street one last time, not knowing if I would ever be back.

As we returned to the hotel I sent Jasper up to the room while I stopped off at the front desk. I'd been thinking again, but I wasn't sure they would have what I needed.

Thankfully, they did and when I walked in the room five minutes later Jasper lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What's in the box?"

"Nothing yet." I said sitting it down beside him and reaching for my bag.

"Why do you have it then?"

"Because I was thinking..." He chuckled and I sent him a playful scowl before I continued. "...I was thinking that we should start a new box. One that could be ours and only holds good memories."

He watched me thoughtfully for a few moments before nodding his head. "I think that's a good idea."

Smiling with his agreement I pulled the first thing that should go inside, from my bag.

"Plane tickets?" He questioned when he realized what it was.

"Both of ours from when we flew here." I said.

Jasper didn't say anything as he pushed up onto his knees. Reaching his hands out he pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"So these are okay for the first thing?" I asked.

"I think they are perfect." He whispered.

We held onto each other a little longer before we pulled apart. Jasper watched as I set the tickets into the box; a smile firmly in place on his face.

As I closed the lid back up I made a vow to myself that only happy memories would fill our box.

**-OB-**

**Well? How was it? **

**Next chapter: The first stop on their road trip-Atlanta, Georgia (yeah they don't go too far.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader IansCutie. She's got some nice little one-shots all of you should go check out. I flove you hard woman.  
><strong>

** Link for the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**-OB-**

_**Jasper**_

The road trip was going to be awesome. It would allow us the chance to just be us and have fun as we reconnected. We'd never done anything like this before so it was also going to be an experience we'd never forget. Add to it that we were going to be making a new box as well was something I was really looking forward to.

"Okay, I am ready." Bella said coming out of the hotel bathroom.

I'd already taken my shower and had just been waiting for her. Standing up I moved over to our bags as she zipped hers up.

"Got everything?"

"Yep. Just need to grab our box and we can check out."

I nodded and picked up our bags. We'd slept in a little bit since our drive was only four hours today.

Bella grabbed the box from where we'd set it last night and I followed her out of the room door. We made our way down to the lobby, checking out quickly before going out to Bella's car.

We loaded everything in the back and then looked at each other.

"I'll drive today," She said.

"You only want to drive because our next leg is seven hours." I said going around to the passenger side anyway.

"True, but I also know where things are in Atlanta."

"Okay I'll give you that."

She grinned and slid into the driver's seat as I pulled open my door.

Once we were both settled inside Bella started up her car and we got on the road. The drive wasn't bad at all, except for the fact that there is nothing to look at on Highway 16. We made small talk and listened to the radio. We did try to play a car game, but with Bella driving it was hard for her to look at things. We couldn't even play 20 questions since we already knew everything about each other.

When we got to Macon we stopped for lunch, going in to kill time; that way we could check into the hotel right away when we got to Atlanta.

Killing time wasn't a problem though.

"So I thought you knew your way around Atlanta." I said chuckling as we turned down the same street for the third time.

"Shut up. You were the one who told me to turn the wrong way."

"I did not." I said. "I told you to go left. It's not my fault you don't know which way is left." I said laughing when she huffed.

We'd been driving around for thirty minutes while she tried to figure out how to get out of the mess that was Atlanta streets.

"You could just stop and ask for directions."

The look she shot me was pretty funny. "Isn't there some law against guys saying or doing that?"

"Yes, but only when we're driving."

She laughed and shook her head before exclaiming and pointing. "Ahh ha. I knew I'd find it."

I glanced up expecting to see the hotel, but instead saw only the ramp to get back on 75/85.

"We've been here before."

"I know that, but I won't find the hotel any other way. We just get back on, go to the next exit, turn around, and start over. This time just tell me the right way."

"Okay, when you get off the exit go left. That's the side closest to your window."

She fought a smile even as she rolled her eyes, but did like I said when we got back to where she'd messed up the first time. We were able to quickly find the Holiday Inn then and checked in.

Once we got to our room I asked, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking we could clean up, then go eat dinner, and maybe go swimming tonight."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't have any swim trunks though."

"Easily fixed. I'll pull up the directions for the closest mall and we can head over there. We can find something for dinner while we're out."

"And a GPS."

She threw a shoe at me for that, but seeing as she missed I laughed it off and grabbed my bag, rummaging for something to wear.

While I went into the bathroom for a shower Bella pulled up the internet on her laptop. By the time I was done she had directions written down and was waiting to shower.

Once she was finished with her own shower we headed out, driving over to the mall without a problem. We were able to quickly find what we needed and then grabbed a bite to eat at one of the sit down restaurants inside.

When we returned to the hotel we decided to change. Bella came out of the bathroom and I couldn't stop my mouth from falling open. She was still just as gorgeous as she'd always been and I couldn't help but stare at her in that little bitty black bikini. I'd changed while she did and the board shorts I'd gotten were sitting low on my hips. Her eyes darted across my chest and down to my stomach over and over again. After a few minutes we finally shook our heads and moved toward the main door, going down to the pool and not speaking a word about what had just happened. It was still too soon for us to think about being more than friends, even if that is what we both wanted.

We stayed at the pool for about an hour splashing around and laughing before going back to the room, spending the rest of the evening watching TV.

The next morning after dressing and grabbing breakfast at the hotel we walked over to the Aquarium; our choice for this stop on the trip.

After buying our tickets we stepped inside and looked at the little map.

"So what do we do first?" I asked.

"Well, it's set up fairly simple. I say we look at the fish and things, eat lunch, then watch the Dolphin show and 4D movie, and then end with the touch tank and gift shop."

"Sounds good to me." I said. Really I would do what ever she said so it didn't matter.

We started off in the River Scout area. It was cool with the waterfalls, logjams, and river that flowed over our heads. Bella loved the otters and about crawled up my back when we got to the Boa. The alligators didn't seem to bother her though. My favorite was the part where you could get up close to the piranhas. Those fuckers were freaky looking.

From there we moved on to the Cold Water Quest exhibits. I think this was her favorite spot to be since it held the penguins, seals, and beluga whales. She kept going back and forth between all the different animals, smiling the entire time. It in-turn made me smile. Before we left it we spent a time at the touch tank feeling the sea anemones.

We moved onto the Ocean Voyager Section next and it was by far my favorite. The large aquarium held sharks, manta rays, and tons of other little fish. All of it was above our head and around us, making it feel like we were in the water.

We ended the last of the tank exhibits with the Tropical Diver section. It held the coral reefs, eels, jellyfish, seahorses, and other little brightly colored fish.

When we left there we went back to the food court and ate at Cafe Aquatica. It was actually pretty good food.

Once we finished eating we decided on the 4D theater and I'm not ashamed to say that I enjoyed the show. From the bubbles that floated down around us to the tingling sensation on my arm as the jellyfish swam by made it an awesome experience. One that I wouldn't mind doing again sometime.

From there we went to the Dolphin Tales show. I figured it would be just dolphins putting on tricks, but it was actually a story complete with narrator, actors, costumes, special effects, and music. It was an amazing show though and not one I'd ever seen. By the wonder that appeared on Bella's face I knew she hadn't either.

As we were walking over to the Georgia Explorer section Bella said, "That was amazing. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I have," I whispered as I glanced over at her.

"Thank you." She said a small smile appearing.

I didn't say anything else as we walked into the last area. We stood across from each other, smiling often as we touched horseshoe crabs, stingrays, starfish, and shrimp. We also saw a large loggerhead turtle and even more fish, including poisonous lionfish.

By the time we left there it was an only an hour until the aquarium closed and we spent that time in the gift shop, buying souvenirs.

"So what do the twins like?" Bella asked as we looked over the stuffed animals.

"Sharks," I answered, picking up a stuffed Hammerhead. "Marcus."

She nodded and picked out a stuffed Great White Shark for Micah. She then picked up a pink Sea Otter for Lily, Emmett and Rose's baby.

For the adults we went with T-shirts or for most of them anyway. I picked out a Dark Shark shirt for Peter and then a Peace, Love, Penquins shirt for Charlotte. Bella also got the same shirt for Rose, but then for Emmett she got a pair of shark boxers.

I gave her a funny look as she picked them out.

"Trust me, he'll wear them to the point that Rose will threaten to burn them."

For ourselves, Bella chose a dolphin ring and I got a book about whales and things.

Once we'd chosen all of those then it was time to pick something for our box. We went back and forth between different things before deciding on a mini jellyfish paperweight.

After we'd paid for everything we walked back to the hotel, going straight up to our room. We both showered and then went out to eat at the Varsity a few exits from where we were staying. I'd never eaten there, but who knew that much grease could make food taste so good.

Getting back to the room we both ready to crashed pretty quickly which we did as soon as we added the paperweight in with the airplane tickets. It had been a long day, but I wouldn't have changed it at all. If this was how the rest of our road trip was going to be then it was the best decision we'd ever made.

When we got up the next morning we started off like we did when we left Savannah. We packed our bags, checked out, and loaded up the car. I got in on the driver's side this time as Bella punched in the city for the next leg of the trip on the GPS.

"All set," She said hitting the last button.

I nodded and backed out of the spot, laughing when Cartman from South Park told me which way to turn. Listening to him all the way to Memphis was going to be interesting.

**-OB-**

**Well how was it guys?**

**And yes Highway 16 connecting Savannah to Macon, Georgia is boring as fuck. I drove it for four years when I would visit my mom. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks to Kim Rathbone: I heart you hard woman**

**Also a very big thanks to my mama who helped me with this chapter. She's been to Graceland at least five times and has a room dedicated to Elvis.  
><strong>

** Link for the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**-OB-**

_Previously on Our Box _

_When we got up the next morning we started off like we did when we left Savannah. We packed our bags, checked out, and loaded up the car. I got in on the driver's side this time as Bella punched in the city for the next leg of the trip on the GPS._

_"All set," She said hitting the last button._

_I nodded and backed out of the spot, laughing when Cartman from South Park told me which way to turn. Listening to him all the way to Memphis was going to be interesting._

_**Eight hours later...**_

_**Bella**_

"Okay. What I don't understand is how you got lost with the GPS." I said, trying unsuccessfully to hold in my laughter.

I didn't feel bad about it either. It was completely justified since he gave me shit for getting lost and now here he was driving around aimlessly too.

"Because Cartman is an idiot and decided to yell at me."

"Well, if you hadn't have made that illegal u-turn he wouldn't have had to."

"And if you hadn't have decided you couldn't wait to go to the bathroom at the next exit I wouldn't have had to make the u-turn. So, really this is all your fault." He said, grinning now himself.

"I didn't turn the GPS off and threaten to throw it out the window. So, it's your fault."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times with no sound coming out before realizing that I was right. "Fine, it's my fault. Will you help me find where we are?"

I nodded and turned the GPS back on. Since, we were in Memphis already it didn't take long for it to recalculate the route to the hotel.

We pulled into the parking garage of The Peabody about 10 minutes later.

How neither one of us saw the big ass building with the big ass red neon sign on the top until then is beyond me.

However, my wonder at that was replaced with complete awe as we stepped inside. On the outside it looked like an old factory, but inside was gorgeous. They actually had a fountain in the middle of the lobby with a red carpet leading up to it and over three small steps at it. And I swear live ducks swimming in it.

While we were getting checked in we heard all about the amenities which included five bars or restaurants on top of 24 hour room service, a salon and spa, an indoor pool, a fitness center, a couple gift shops, and a FedEx office. The last one would come in handy, since we'd decided to ship out the souvenirs from this stop and the last. That way we didn't have so much to keep up with or run the risk of over flowing the car.

We finally made it up to the room and after ordering room service we crashed.

The next morning we got up early and headed for Graceland. It was a good choice since Jasper was a musician and loved most of Elvis's songs. He wasn't my favorite, but I liked him okay.

Once we'd parked we bought the VIP tour and received wristbands as our passes. It would allow us to see more than a normal tour.

The first part of the tour was the house and was audio-guided.

When you went in the front door the living room was to the right. It was beautiful. The carpet and furniture was white. There was a black grand piano toward the back of the room separated from the rest by glass peacock feather partitions.

From there we went down a hall to his parents' bedroom. It was white with purple bedding and accents.

We moved on to the dining room next. It had a table set with six place settings, a large chandelier hanging over the table, and the coolest floor. I think it was white marble with a black marble inlay. It kind of looked like and was the size of a large oriental rug.

The next stop was the kitchen and I have to say the kitchen was ugly. It was dark with bar style lights hanging from the ceiling. It even had carpet.

Thankfully, we didn't stay there long and moved off to the right to the Jungle room. It too was ugly, but still kind of cool. It had green shag carpet on the floor and ceiling. The wood was dark with brown fabric, but had dragon heads carved on the arms of the chairs and couch. A waterfall was on one whole wall.

The Billard room, however, was just as ugly as the kitchen. It had weird fabric on the walls and ceiling and matched the couch. The carpet was blue as was the pool table felt. The audio tour pointed out a scratch on the table that Elvis had made.

From there we went to the TV Room. I think it was my favorite. It was yellow with a black design on the walls; a white lightening bolt going through it. A mirrored ceiling showed the room in reverse. Three TVs sat in one wall that Elvis used to watch all the football games on. The couch was a big black wraparound with yellow and white pillows. There was also two black ottomans and a mirrored cube coffee table. It had a white ceramic monkey sitting on top of it. I kind of wanted the monkey.

That room ended the main house tour, but before we left we went through and saw Elvis's dad's office. It looked like a normal office with desks, a couch, and pictures on the wall, but a small TV sat in one corner, playing Elvis as he talked about coming home from the Army.

After that we moved out to the Meditation Garden where he was buried.

"His middle name is spelled wrong." Jasper whispered as soon as we stopped to look at it.

"Really?" I whispered back.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be A-R-O-N."

"Huh...you'd think they would have gotten that right." He nodded and then we moved on.

Because we had the VIP tour bracelets we were able to see a small room at the back of the house. In it was different memorabilia like a living room suit, clothes, pictures, a saddle that belonged to Priscilla, and other things.

From there we boarded a small shuttle and was taken around to the back of the lot to see the Chapel. You couldn't go in, but still it was cool. We then headed over to see his two airplanes, the Lisa Marie and the Lockheed Jet Star.

After we were done we crossed the street to look at the rest. First though, we decided to stop for a quick lunch at Rockabilly's Diner.

Once we'd eaten we headed over to the Elvis's car museum and let me tell you he loved cars. The museum was set up like a tree-lined street with a drive-in theater. There were 33 cars, including his pink Cadillac, a Ferrari, an Eldorado, a Rolls Royce, a limo, and a tractor.. Jasper was in awe and especially liked the Harleys and Blackhawk. We also saw a go-cart, a dune buggy, three-wheelers, and a pedal car.

In another museum we found outfits from his many different shows as well as things he'd worn in different movies. Plus, his many gold and platinum records.

I was absolutely amazed by just how much stuff you could see. His death had been such a tragedy and you could see, by looking at everyone that were visiting, how much he was missed.

When we finished looking at everything in the museums we headed over to the gift shop.

Jasper chose an Elvis Mr. Potato Head for both Micah and Marcus. They were so freaking cute. For Lily, I picked out a white teddy bear with a pink leather jacket on.

We got both Rose and Charlotte a key chain and then a zippo for Emmett. Peter, however, loved Elvis as much as Jasper did so we picked him out a large throw blanket.

For myself, I chose a TCB anklet in silver. Jasper decided on a t-shirt and a zippo as well.

We didn't buy anything for our box, instead deciding to put our tour bracelets inside.

Once we'd paid it was time to go and we headed back to the hotel. After putting everything in the room and our bracelets in our box, Jasper and I split up. He went down to the fitness center while I went to the salon and had my nails done.

When I was finished I returned to the room and then Jasper and I went down to the Peabody Corner Bar for dinner.

After getting settled at a table and ordering Jasper asked, "Are you having fun so far?"

"Yeah." I answered smiling. "I'm really looking forward to the next stop though."

"I would be shocked if you weren't. How long is the drive again?"

"I think about three hours or so. As long as we don't get lost again."

He laughed and shook his head, waiting until the waitress had set down our food before he said, "We're changing that thing in morning. I refuse to listen to that annoying little cartoon shit again."

"Okay, I think they have Sean Connery, but I know they have Yoda and Mr. T though."

"We are so doing Yoda."

"All right." I smiled and dug into my hamburger and fries.

We made chitchat for the rest of dinner and then returned to the room for the night, renting a movie that I didn't make it halfway through.

The next morning before we checked out Jasper and I carried the souvenirs for our friends down to the FedEx place. We wrote a note to tell who got what before boxing everything up and sending it out.

Once that was done we went back to the room, grabbed our stuff, and checked out. It took us a minute in the parking garage since I had to change the GPS voice. When I had it set to Yoda I programmed in the address to our next hotel in Vicksburg, Mississippi; excitement making me smile.

Graceland had been for Jasper, but this next stop was for me and what I loved to create.

**-OB-**

**Well how was this stop? Review and let me know. **

**Pictures of the different Graceland rooms as wells as The Peabody Building and the fountain with the ducks are on my blog. Link for it is in my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks to Kim Rathbone: I heart you hard woman**

**I know I'm a little late on this update, but I've been trying to get things done around the house, to be ready for my awesome company coming this weekend. **

**The chapter is here now though and I hope you guys like it. **

**OH BEFORE YOU READ, I don't know if you guys know or not, but I am a DIT (Darlin in training) over on the Jasper's Darlins blog. Starting Monday we will be accepting nominations for the 3rd Annual Everything's Bigger In Texas Awards. Start thinking of those stories that have been started this year as well as a classic (one category will be for those) that you want to nominate. There should be a link you can use to get to the form on the blog as of Monday and I will put it up on my profile too then. Link for the blog is already over there so come check us out.  
><strong>

** Link for the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**Now I hope you enjoy...  
><strong>

**-OB-**

_**Jasper**_

"Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, and the Tasmanian Devil."

"Seriously?," I asked glancing over at Bella quickly. "What kind of choices are those?"

"The ones you get, now answer." She said grinning her ass off.

"I'm not answering it with those choices."

"Why not?"

"Because they aren't...good choices."

"You never specified what species the choices had to be so you have to answer."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I said widening my eyes and trying to show her I meant what I said. It didn't work.

"Please..." She said as she widened her own eyes and batted those fuckers. Of course, hers worked.

"Fine. Kill Elmer, fuck Tazz, and marry Bugs. Happy now?"

"Very, thank you."

"Yeah, hold off on saying that. It's my turn again." I said grinning evilly. "Spock, an ewok, and C-3PO."

However, my plan to stump her didn't work because she answered immediately. "Kill Spock, fuck an ewok, and marry C-3PO."

"You answered that way too easily." I said shaking my head.

"What? It's not like it was a hard decision."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then please enlighten me because I really want to know your reasoning."

"Spock is just freaky look so he would have to go, an ewok is that perfect height for foreplay, and C-3PO is a robot and therefore could do everything around the house without getting tired."

I was laughing before she even finished. Only Bella would think like that. She chuckled along with me and then we calmed down enough to continue our game.

"Liza Minnelli, Barbara Streisand, and Queen Elizabeth. And why this time too."

"I'm going to kick your ass." I said laughing again.

She shrugged and stared at me, fighting a smile.

Rolling my eyes I gave her my picks. "I'd kill Liza because she's annoying. I'd fuck Barb because without the big nose she's not that ugly. And I'd marry the Queen because she's old already and I probably wouldn't have to deal with the marriage for long."

"Nice."

"Okay my turn again. Lyle Lovett, Elton John, and David Hasselhoff."

"Oh man. Ummm...I'd kill The Hoff because like Liza he's annoying.. I'd marry Elton because I wouldn't have to worry about him touching me and I'd fuck Lyle because he has to be good in bed."

I choked a little bit on my spit. "Why the hell do you think that?"

"Because Julia Roberts married his ugly ass for some reason."

"Very true." I agreed while checking the GPS and seeing that we were almost to the hotel. I figured the game was done so I asked, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Dinner and then maybe swimming again?"

"Sounds good to me." I said and smiled.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot just a few minutes later and were checked in quickly. After getting up to our room we both took showers and got ready for dinner. The hotel had a casual restaurant downstairs so we decided that's where we were going to eat. We both wore our bathing suits, me with a t-shirt and Bella with a some kind of strapless dress, to add a little cover up. We figured we could just go to the pool after dinner than having to come back up to room and changing again.

Dinner was awesome, from the food to the service to the beer selection. Bella talked about where we were going tomorrow and I had no problem listening to her. She was so excited and her face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

Once we'd finished eating we headed over to the indoor pool. Instead of swimming though we got into the indoor hot tub. Bella sat across from me and we both relaxed back on the ledge and closed our eyes.

I don't know how long we'd been sitting there when I heard, "Excuse me, are you Jasper Whitlock?"

My eyes snapped open and I found a woman standing on the edge of the hot tub looking down at me.

"Yes."

"I knew it," She said grinning. "Could I have your autograph and maybe a picture?"

"Oh, ummm...sure." I said glancing over at Bella. She did not look happy at all and I knew I had to get the woman gone quickly.

Moving over to the steps I got out and took the pen and paper from the woman signing my name. She then held up her cell phone and waved it back and forth. I nodded and stepped next to her as she held the phone out and snapped a picture.

I was really glad that she'd not tried to get Bella to take one of the two of us because by the look on her face, the phone might not have survived.

Thankfully, the woman left right after and I returned to the hot tub. Settling across from Bella again I watched her. She was trying to look anywhere, but at me and I didn't like it.

Lifting my foot I tapped her leg with it, finally bringing her eyes to mine. "You know you're really cute when you're jealous."

I caught the small twitch of her lips before she said, "I wasn't jealous."

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

I let it go there since I knew she was and it made me feel good.

We fell silent for a few minutes and then she asked, "Does that happen often anymore?"

"No, she was actually the first in a year or two that has approached me."

"Do you wish it was different?"

"Not at all."

"Why?"

"Well, up until a month ago I wasn't very sociable."

"I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Hey," I said moving over to sit beside her. "It wasn't your fault."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was the one that left."

"And I was the one that made you leave, Bella." I said. "It was my fault; everything that caused our breakup was because of me. You did nothing but love me and I took it for granted."

"But-"

"No," I said cutting her off. "I did it, so you're just going to have to deal with me taking the blame."

My comment brought her head up and her eyes met mine. I lifted my eyebrow, daring her to try and take some of the blame. Thankfully, it had the desired affect and she didn't try to argue any further. This conversation had gotten too serious and I hadn't wanted that to happen on any part of our trip. Lord knows we'd had enough seriousness in our lives to last us a lifetime.

We fell silent, but I wanted to lighten the mood.

After a second I nonchalantly asked, "On a scale of one to ten how jealous were you?"

She covered her mouth with her hand, but I still managed to catch the smile that appeared.

"I wasn't," She said, her voice muffled because of her fingers.

"Oh you so were," I said splashing the warm water of the hot tub at her face.

"I was not." She said laughing and then splashed me back.

"Okay. If that's your story I guess I'll just have to believe you."

"Good." She said before covering a yawn.

I chuckled and splashed her one more time before I stood. "Come on. Let's go get some sleep so we can go have more fun tomorrow."

She nodded and pushed up to her feet, leading the way out of the hot tub. We dried off with the towels provided and then headed up to our room for the night.

The next morning we got up early and had another awesome meal at the Bistro before driving over to the riverfront.

The closer we got the more Bella wiggled in her seat and when we did make it there she was out of the car before I could even get my seat belt off.

Shaking my head I stepped out and had to laugh as she bounced in front of the car, impatiently waiting.

"Just go." I said motioning with my hand toward the Vicksburg flood-wall. "I'm right behind you."

She turned immediately and started for the first panel and I followed right behind, becoming completely awed by what I found. Bella had told me about it, had told me all all about the artist Robert Dafford, and when it was done, but nothing could have prepared me for the real thing.

Each of the thirty-two panels had been hand painted in amazing detail and each depicted a part of the city's history.

At every panel we stopped for a while. Bella's eyes would constantly move as she took in every brush stroke and color and even me, who could only still draw stick figures, knew the art was fantastic.

We'd almost reached the end of the panels when Bella stumbled a little. My hand shot out and caught hers, helping her to get her balance. Once she had it I started to pull back, but her fingers laced with mine and held on. My eyes widened as I looked down at them and the back up to her face.

"Is this okay?" She asked glancing down and then back up too.

"Yes." I said, nodding. "It's very okay."

She smiled softly before turning back to the murals. I couldn't keep the stupid smile off my face at all as we finished looking at the paintings and turned back toward the beginning. Bella's hand stayed firmly entwined with mine the entire way and she only pulled it free when we walked into the store near the parking lot.

Inside the store were the murals in take home versions and we decided to get one each for the couples to hang in their homes and then one each for Bella and I to do the same at our apartments.

We looked at each of the murals again and after a few minutes decided on the ones we wanted.

For Emmett and Rose, Bella chose the one entitled _The__ Famous__ Bear __Hunt__. _It was a forest scene even though none of the trees had leaves on them. On ones side was a black bear tied to a tree with a group of men on foot and a couple on horseback around it with guns. It was apparently the same bear that brought about the coining of the term teddy bear when President Roosevelt had refused to shoot it.

For Charlotte and Peter, I chose the one entitled _Vicksburg__ Waterfront__, __circa__ 1907. _It had a steamboat chugging up the river with the city as it looked in that time behind it. Other boats were doted throughout the water and it looked to be sometime around nightfall.

I, of course, went with the painting having to do with music and was entitled _Willie__ Dixon__. _He was a famous blues player and had been born in Vicksburg. I loved his music and couldn't wait to hang it up in my apartment. In the painting he was playing a large upright bass. He was wearing a white suit and fedora and the background was some kind of lounge all in blue. It was pretty freaking awesome.

Bella chose for herself the one entitled _The __Mississippi__ River__ Sunset__ at __Vicksburg__. _It showed, of course, the sunset as well as the two bridges that spanned the river, a supply boat, and a motor vessel.

After we'd gotten those Bella and I then chose a note card painting for our box. It was a scene from the founding of Vicksburg with a small fenced in house with people standing behind the fence. One man was on horseback and another man was being handed a book of sorts.

As we were paying Bella also grabbed a small book that gave us the full description of each scene in the murals.

Once we were back in the car we drove around a little bit before stopping at one of the small local stores. The paintings had not really been something the kids would like so for their souvenirs we got them t-shirts with _Vicksburg__, __Mississippi_ on the front of them.

After dropping them off at the car we decided to continue to walk down the street, taking in more of the stores and city. The stupid grin appeared back on my face when Bella took my hand out of the blue and didn't let go unless it was necessary, like when we had to eat.

Once we got in the car to head back to the hotel for the night I was the one to initiate contact, reaching over the console and grasping onto her tightly. I wasn't the only one with a stupid grin anymore.

When we got back to the hotel we changed and relaxed, calling our friends, putting our card in the box, and then watching a movie until we started to get sleepy.

As we both got comfortable in our separate beds Bella quietly said, "I had a really good time today."

"I did too," I whispered back, smiling over at her.

She gave me one in return and then closed her eyes. I lay there for a long time after her breathing had evened out just watching her. God, I loved her and was so ecstatic that we seemed to be slowly working back toward what we use to be together. I would go as slow as she needed me to because there was no way in hell I was messing us up again. My eyes finally became too heavy to hold open any longer and I drifted off quickly with a small smile on my face.

The next morning we slept in, not having to check out until noon and having only a 3 and a half hour drive ahead of us. After we showered, packed, and dressed we stopped off at a small restaurant for lunch.

Returning to the car, Bella started the short drive to New Orleans with Yoda telling her which way to go and our fingers laced together on top of the console.

**-OB-**

**Well, how was it? They're holding hands now. Who's happy about that? **

**Link for all the Murals are on my profile.**

**Next chapter: New Orleans, Bourbon Street, and another step forward.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks to Kim Rathbone: I heart you hard woman**

**I know it's late again and I'm sorry. I have no excuse whatsoever. **

**Nominations for the Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards are now open. Head over to the Jasper's Darlin's blog (link on my profile) to nominate those stories you love using the handy link that is provided. Just make sure to read the rules for nominated stories before you do. **

**Thanks to The Lyrical Cutie for giving me the song used toward the end. **

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link also on profile)**

**Now I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**-OB-**

_**Bella**_

"Okay, Bella...BRB."

I thought a minute before giving my answer. "Butt Rubbin' Bacon."

"Oh my God." Jasper said cracking up.

"What? It was a good answer."

"Alright. My turn then..." He looked out the window and waited until a car passed us before he said, "ZWF...ummm...Zebra's Wanna Fuck."

I had to grip the steering wheel to keep from swerving as I busted out laughing at his answer.

"And you questioned mine? Seriously?"

"What? You know those zookeepers get up to some freaky shit after the zoo closes."

"How did that even pop into your head?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just did."

I shook my head and motioned for him to give me my next letters.

"GTS."

"Gassy Toad Suckers."

Jasper cracked up again. "Nice, Bella. Were you jealous?"

"Nope." I said fighting a smile.

Ever since we'd gotten on the road he'd popped that question out at the oddest times. I guess he was hoping I'd mess up and say yes just once. I wasn't going to even if my no answer was a lie. Because hell yes I was fucking jealous. Her fawning all over him, okay maybe she didn't fawn and she was probably in her forties, but still...he was sitting with me.

I did have to give him credit because he didn't look at her at all. If he had I might have drowned him in the spa.

Of course, then I would have missed out on holding his hand again. God, when he caught mine when I stumbled I couldn't let him get away. Feeling that warmth again and the way his hand still engulfed mine took me back to that time before I left. When nothing else mattered but him. I was so thankful we were working toward getting back to us. While I'd learned that other things mattered too, he was still the only thing I wanted as a constant.

"Hey, where did you go?"

I glanced over and found Jasper watching me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said with a smile so he'd know it wasn't anything bad.

"About you being jealous? It's okay you can tell me."

"I was not jealous." I said chuckling a little. "You need to move on from that."

"I will when you tell me the truth."

I shook my head, but didn't say anything else. Jasper just grinned and sat back in his seat. We went back to our game, playing until we passed into New Orleans. I drove us though the streets until I found the Hotel St. Marie where we were staying.

While Jasper checked us in I looked over the many brochures in the lobby, grabbing one of each so we could decide what we were going to do here. It was the first of only two places where we hadn't decided before hand, just because there was so much to do.

Once Jasper had the key cards in hand we made our way up to our room. After getting our things situated we ordered room service for dinner. When it arrived we set it up on the balcony outside, along with my laptop and all the brochures.

After we ate we spent the night listening to the sounds of New Orleans and narrowing down the things we wanted to do. When we were finished I knew we were going to have a pretty busy day, but it was going to be fun.

The next morning we got up early and after breakfast in the courtyard of the hotel we set out for our day. Instead of worrying about parking we walked one block down to Bourbon St. and then a few blocks over to Bienville Ave. before finishing up with another couple blocks to Chartres St. and the photo gallery we'd decided on.

A Gallery for Fine Photography was such an amazing place. It had over 5,000 photographs spanning a wide range of subjects. Each photo was more beautiful than the one before it and I enjoyed looking at all of them even though it took us all morning, throwing our schedule off a little. Jasper didn't seem to mind and would point out his favorites as we moved from picture to picture.

After looking at everything there was to see we stopped off in the bookstore they had and I got myself a book filled with classic images done by Ansel Adams.

Leaving there we headed back toward the hotel, stopping off at a sandwich shop and getting muffalettas for lunch.

Once we got back we grabbed the car and drove over to Mardi Gras World. It was where all the floats for the parades were made and you could take a guided tour throughout it. It was amazing. The artwork, because the floats really were works of art, was beautiful even though none were close to being done. Our tour guide told us all we needed to know on the how much work and time went into making just one float.

When the tour was over Jasper and I scoured the gift shop finding souvenirs. For our box we picked up a shot glass with New Orleans written on it. For himself, Jasper, got a New Orleans Four Seasons coffee cup which had a shrimp, a crab, an oyster, and a crawfish on it. He also picked out a clear beer stein with fleur de lis all over it. I also got a coffee cup, but substituted the stein with an apron that had New Orleans food all over it.

For each of the twins we got New Orleans tractor trailer toy truck and we grabbed a small teddy bear dressed like a jester for Lily. We also got them each a t-shirt.

Emmett and Peter were both going to receive a 10 piece gift set featuring spices and mixes, like Cajun seasoning and Gumbo mix. Rose and Charlotte were getting a snow globe each with the words Mardi Gras inside. The base was a mask with feathers coming out to hold the globe part.

After paying for our things Jasper and I headed back to the hotel. We put the shot glass into our box and then Jasper went to take a shower. We were going to explore Bourbon Street for dinner and a club because you couldn't come to New Orleans and not experience the nightlife.

While Jasper was in the shower I pulled out the only dress I'd brought with me as well as the only heels I'd brought. The dress was black with small tank straps and a slight rounded v neckline. It was flowy with the right side hitting around the middle of my thigh. The hemline looked like stair steps kind of and got longer over to my left side, with it hitting around my calf. My heels were black with a sorta closed heel, ankle strap, and open toed with thin straps creating the look. Surprisingly they were pretty comfortable and I'd be okay with wearing them most of the evening.

As I was taking my makeup out of my suitcase Jasper stepped out of the bathroom. My brain malfunctioned as I took him in. My eyes started at his bare feet peaking out of the bottom of his dark wash jeans, then moved up his legs detailed nicely in the slim fit of his pants, stopping for a few seconds or minutes on his still perfectly defined six pack, over his chest, up to that gorgeous face of his with his two day scruff and hair already pulled back. God he was beautiful.

"Were you jealous?"

I snapped out of my oogling at his question and shook my head. "Nope."

He chuckled and moved further into the bedroom. I stood there a few seconds longer, watching the way his jeans fit snug across his ass and the muscles in his back rippled as he bent over to pull a pair of socks and his shirt out of his bag.

"Close your mouth, Darlin'." I felt his finger on my chin physically closing my mouth for me before I realized what I was doing.

Giving him a quick smile I turned and closed myself in the bathroom, taking a deep breath. I wasn't sorry for staring at him like that. No that man was made that way for a reason. Granted, it was only okay for me to look at him like that. If anyone else did it I would have to hurt them.

After another deep breath I moved from the door and took a shower. Once I was finished I dried my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders in a slight wave. I used very little makeup not wanting to look like a raccoon later if I got too hot.

When that was done I slipped on my panties, dress, and heels. I spun around in front of the mirror making sure everything look okay before stepping over to the door and pulling it open.

Jasper was sitting on the end of the bed, pulling on his black Justin boots and glanced up briefly before looking back down. I gave an inner fist pump as his head jerked back up half a second later and his mouth fell open.

"Do I look okay?" I asked when he still hadn't said anything five minutes later.

"You...fuck..amazing...shit..." He stammered out before shaking his head slightly and getting out what he wanted to say. "You look amazing, Bella."

"Thank you. So do you." I said. He'd added a tight black polo and it did nothing to really hide what was underneath.

"Thank you." He said giving me that smirk that could make me melt. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed what I needed, using Jasper's pockets as my personal purse and then we headed down to the lobby.

As we stepped off the elevator Jasper pulled on my hand until I was right against him. His arm came around my shoulder to hold me tight to his side.

"I can't let guys think you're all available or anything." He said when I glanced up.

Oh well in that case...my arm wrapped around his waist, holding onto him tightly as we headed out onto the street.

We walked down to Bourbon St. and found a restaurant that looked good. After we ate we walked for a little while, watching the street and bars fill with people out for a night of fun before we came to a place called The Famous Door and went inside.

It was already loud and crowded. The dance floor was full and the live DJ was keeping the dancers happy with songs they could move to.

Jasper and I made our way to the bar and ordered 2 beers, getting them pretty quickly. I took a long pull from the bottle and then glanced at Jasper when he started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No, I just...you're the only girl I know that will wear a dress like that and instead of drinking some fruity drink, you go for a bottle of beer."

"It's what I like, that won't change no matter what I wear."

He smiled at my words and then took the bottle from my hand, setting it down on the bar with his. "Come on, lets go dance."

I took his hand and followed behind him as he led us to the dance floor. Over the next hour or so we danced to almost every song, only stopping for one or two to cool down and get something to drink.

It was around 1 in the morning when we were once again back on the dance floor and the DJ put on _Don't Know Why_ by Norah Jones.

Jasper pulled me tight against him; his arms going around my waist as I wound mine around his shoulders and lay my head against his shoulder, moving with him as the song played.

"Bella..."

"Hmmm..."

"Were you jealous?"

I grinned against his chest before looking up at him. He was watching me with his own smile and I decided to finally give him the answer he wanted.

"Yes."

His eyes widened at my unexpected admission.

"You don't have to be jealous of anyone."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you are the only one I will ever want." He answered just before his lips pressed against mine, showing me just how much he wanted me.

I didn't hesitate to return the kiss and could feel even more of us falling into place. The kiss was even better than I remembered. He always did know just the right pressure and way to leave me breathless, but also not wanting to stop.

Unfortunately, we did have to stop because breathing became a necessity. After a few quick pecks we pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I missed that," I whispered.

"I did too." He said back, smiling softly. He then leaned down and kissed me again.

When we broke apart that time we didn't say anything and I lay my head back against his chest. As we continued to dance to the rest of the song and the next few I couldn't keep the smile off my face. This trip was turning out way better than I thought it was going to be.

**-OB-**

**How was the kiss? I know it wasn't over the top and detailed, but I think it was okay. **

**Up next: Our two road trippers are headed to New Braunfels, Texas and the water park Shilitterbaun.**


	7. AN

Ok so first I'M SO SORRY. I know you were all excited when you got the updates and now you probably want to kill me.

Just hold that thought until I get done and then you can kill me more.

I know what I'm about to say will make quite a few of you mad and I will probably lose some of you, and I hate that. I hate that I'm about to disappoint all of you because I appreciate my readers so much.

With that being said I have to do what I'm going to do. With five stories updating weekly I'm about to lose my mind. I'm losing the will to even want to write. I'm not saying I'm putting one or three on hiatus and focusing on just two at time like normal. I'm just going to have to push the weekly updates to every other week.

Which means there will be no updates this week. I'm sorry I did this now because I know every one was looking forward to what was coming in some of the updates, but everything would be late this week any way.

You can review this and yell at me, but I think it's for the best. Since I'm pretty sure if I keep going like I am I will end up just killing everyone in my stories off.

Again I'm sorry and feel free to yell. I'll will take it and not get mad. Promise.


	8. Chapter 7

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks to Kim Rathbone: I heart you hard woman**

**Nominations for the Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards are still open. Head over to the Jasper's Darlin's blog (link on my profile) to nominate those stories you love using the handy link that is provided. Just make sure to read the rules for nominated stories before you do. YOU ONLY HAVE UNTIL THE 22ND, SO GET OVER THERE **

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link also on profile)**

**Now I hope you enjoy the chapter...I DID CHANGE THE STOP LOCATION. INSTEAD OF SHILITTERBAUN I SENT THEM TO SIX FLAGS. :) **

**Jasper and Bella's clothes on my blog. (link on profile)  
><strong>

**-OB-**

_**Jasper**_

"I told you, you were going too fast." Bella said way too smugly as she rummaged through her glove compartment.

I growled and shot her a glare. "I was not going too fast. The speed limit is 70, I was going 77."

"Well, apparently the State Trooper thought it was too fast or he wouldn't have pulled you over."

I growled again and jerked the registration and insurance card out of her hand as she held them out, her slight 'I told you so' grin not helping at all.

I continued to glare at her until a knock came at the window. Hitting the button to roll it down I automatically handed over my license and what I'd taken from Bella.

The officer took it and looked over it for a second before he asked, "Mr. Whitlock, do you know why I pulled you over?"

I could have said no and then when he told me, argued to see the radar, but I really just wanted to get this over with. We were almost to Arlington, it had been a long drive, and I just wanted to get to the hotel.

"Yes, Sir." I sighed and shot a new glare at Bella because she'd decided to start giggling.

"Knock it off," I hissed. Unfortunately, that only seemed to add to her amusement and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth.

The officer leaned down and looked through the window at her. "You alright there, Miss..."

It took her a moment to gain control of herself before she nodded. "Swan and yes, Sir I am fine."

"Good, I'll need to see your license too please."

That sobered her up even further and she got this deer in the headlights look which caused me to crack up.

"Ummm...why?" She squeaked.

The officer looked down and coughed a little. When he glanced back up I swear there was a hint of a smile before he said, "Well, Miss Swan your name is on the registration and insurance. I just need to make sure you are who you say you are."

"Oh okay."

I'd never seen Bella move as fast as she did trying to get her wallet out of her bag. I bit my lip and looked out the window when she couldn't seem to find it. The officer even looked away when a quite fuck left her lips.

Taking pity on her, I cleared my throat and drew her eyes to me before I reached down to the cup holder and picked up her wallet. She'd left it there after she'd gotten out to grab something to drink earlier.

Her eyes narrowed and she snatched it from my hand, muttering words too low for me to hear. She finally wrangled her license out of it and handed it to the officer.

"I'll be back in just a moment." He said tapping the sill of the window.

I watched him walk back to his car before I turned to Bella, giving her a smile. She was not amused.

"You could have told me it was there." She hissed.

"I thought you knew."

"No. I forgot I didn't put it back in my bag. God, I even said fuck in front of the cop. Can you get a ticket for that?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, Baby."

Her breath hitched and I realized what I'd said. I'd called her that a lot when we were together before and she'd always loved it. This was the first time I'd said it since we'd broken up and I was pleased to see it still seemed to have the same effect. Evidenced by the fact that she leaned across the console and pressed her lips to mine.

As we deepened the kiss my thoughts went immediately to last night. Kissing her had always been something I enjoyed. How could I not? It was Bella, after all. And last night had shown me just how much I'd missed doing it all of these years.

I hadn't even really thought about it when I kissed her. We'd been dancing and she'd finally admitted she had been jealous and it was like it had been before. Just us and nothing could have stopped me in that moment. I hadn't thought of what Bella would think, if we were moving too fast, but it hadn't mattered. She'd returned the kiss and I'd been in Heaven. Yeah, it might sound girly but I didn't care.

It hadn't been the only one of the night either, but we'd kept it chaste and slept in different beds. Although, I was kind of hoping that would change soon. I wouldn't apologize for that thought either. I loved Bella and had missed more than just her kissing. But I would go at the pace she wanted and until then I'd be happy with what I did get.

A throat clearing behind me brought me out of my thoughts and made me realize that we were still sitting on the side of the highway. As I pulled back from Bella she blushed and bit her lip, glancing briefly over my shoulder to where the officer was once again standing.

I turned in my seat and looked up at him. "Well, everything seems to be in order you two." He said handing back our licenses and the other cards. He then went on to hand me a small pad with my speeding ticket on it. "I fined you for going 77 in a 70, Mr. Whitlock. You'll need to sign the bottom by the x and you have 30 days to pay your fine. You can mail the ticket, along with a photocopy of your driver's license to the address on the back or you can pay it at the court house."

I nodded and signed the ticket where he said to, giving the pad back when I was finished. He ripped it out and handed over my copy.

"Slow it down, Mr. Whitlock and the two you have a good evening."

"You too, Officer," I said while handing Bella the 97 dollar ticket. We'd have to pay it in the morning before Six Flags. I didn't trust mailing it in.

I waited until the officer was back in his car before pulling back into traffic and continuing on to the hotel without further incident.

After checking in we relaxed in the room for the rest of the night, cuddling on one of the beds and watching movies while eating dinner from room service. Tomorrow was going to be busy and long so we didn't want to do too much and be tired.

The next morning we got up and dressed. I put on a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and my black converse while Bella put on a dark blue tank, khaki shorts, and her blue converse. We both stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pulling our hair back and slathering on the sunscreen. It was the middle of summer in Texas, we were going to be outside all day, and we weren't stupid.

After a quick bagel and coffee in the hotel dining room we headed over to the courthouse to pay my ticket. It didn't take long and we were soon on the way to Six Flags, getting there just after they opened.

It was already crowded so we decided to go ahead and purchase a flash pass for each of us. With it we wouldn't have to stand in some of the lines, for the larger rides, as long.

Once we got through the main gate we found a spot out of the way to to look at the map. After just a few minutes we decided to start on the left side of the park with the Mexico and Spain area and then work our way through each different section from there.

Having a game plan I took the map and slid into my pocket before taking Bella's hand and heading toward the first section.

The first ride we came to was called the El Sombrero. It looked just like the name said, a big sombrero and you sat in little connecting cars while it spun around and tilted up. We skipped over the teacup ride and got in line for the Conquistador, the swinging Spanish Ship. From there we used our Flash Pass for the first roller coaster, La Vibora. Well, technically, it wasn't exactly a roller coaster. More like a bobsled and fun as hell. Bella screamed and laughed the entire time. The last ride in the section was call El Aserradero and was a log flume. We were able to use our Flash Pass again and moved through the line pretty quickly. However, we probably should have waited until the end of the day to ride though, since we both got soaked.

As we stepped off the ride Bella said, "I'm so glad I didn't wear a white tank. I would have been hating life right now."

"I'm glad you didn't either." I said immediately. "Since, I'd probably end up having to punch someone for staring at you."

She laughed and pushed up on her toes to give me a kiss, whispering against my lips. "No need to worry. Has always and will always be you."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her tight against me while pressing my lips to hers hard. When we broke apart we were both breathing a little heavier while grinning wide.

I gave her another quick kiss before sliding my hand to just her hip. "Come on, let's go ride some more stuff."

She nodded and we began walking again. Texas and Old South/France were near each other so we decided to go to the Old South/France area first. That way we could do Texas and then continue around to the section after that one without having to backtrack too much.

We'd just passed into Texas when Bella veered off toward a building, pulling me along behind her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"In here." She answered, going into one of the barn looking buildings with the name _The Ole Wood Cutter_ on a sign above the door.

As we stopped just inside the doorway I knew immediately why we'd gone in. The wood plaques would be perfect for our friend's souvenirs.

We looked at all the different choices for a few minutes and when we'd decided on what we wanted we spoke to one of the employees. For each of the couples we decided on a rectangle plaque with their last names and house numbers on it. The kids were funner to choose for. For Marcus we chose a soccer ball with Marcus's Room put on it and for Micah we did the same except he got a basketball. Lily's plaque had her name with a bunny holding it.

The best part about it was that we didn't have to worry about carrying all of it around. They would make the plaques while we were in the park and we just had to pick them up in the area at the front gate when we were ready to go.

Once we'd paid we headed back out to the park, going on to the section we'd been headed for in the beginning. There was only one ride there, but it was an awesome one called Runaway Mountain. We used our Flash Pass and were soon racing though caves of a six and a half story mountain in total darkness. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face much less Bella beside me, but I kept my hand on top of hers on the bar, so I knew she was okay.

After the ride was over we stopped in at M-Porium which was all about M&M's and each got a small bag to snack on while we walked back to the Texas section.

Our first ride in there was the train. You could get off in the Boomtown section, but we stayed on and came back to the start. We skipped over the Antique Cars, since we'd just gotten off a slow ride and continued on to the Titan, a huge steel coaster that got up to speeds of 85 miles per hour. It was pretty freaking awesome and Bella and I were screaming and laughing the entire time. Stepping off the Titan we went immediately to the next ride, call the Sidewinder. It was pretty much the Scrambler ride you'd find at a fair and was always my favorite. Bella tried to keep from squishing me throughout it, but I, honestly, didn't mind her pressed all up against me.

From there we finished out the Texas section with the last two rides. Texas Giant was new and wooden, but with a steel track fabrication. It also had the steepest drop of any wooden coaster in the world. We then rode the Yosemite Sam's Gold River Adventure a slow ride in the water that brings a Bugs Bunny cartoon to life.

Before we moved onto Tower Section we decided to grab lunch real quick, getting corn dogs and an order of fries to share.

After we ate we continued on, riding just a few of the rides in the Tower area. We started out with ShockWave, a large steel coaster, and then moved onto the Speedway Go-Karts, where I was a gentleman and let Bella win. Okay, so maybe she kicked my ass on her own, but I'm still going with the gentleman story. From there we acted like Superman on Superman:Tower of Power before finishing the section out with Roaring Rapids where we were once again soaked.

In the Boomtown Section we rode The Gunslinger-a swing ride that spins you around, The Runaway Mine Train-a roller coaster shaped like a tube, and Pandemonium-a spinning roller coaster that took us five stories in the air. Before we left that section for Gotham City we came across a Caricature shop. I would have preferred skipping it, but Bella wanted one and I couldn't say no.

We were seated in front of one of the artists after just a few minutes. Once the artist finished drawing us he let us look and I swear Bella had never laughed as hard as she did in that moment. I will admit the drawing was funny. Our bodies were tiny while our heads were huge. My ears were the most prominent feature on mine and Bella's lips were her prominent features. We asked the artist to do another just like it so we could both have one and he readily agreed, also saying that they would be waiting for us to pickup when we were ready to go home. We thanked him and then continued on.

Gotham City didn't take us long as there was only two coasters, Batman and Mr. Freeze. Both were extremely fun and we ended up riding Batman twice.

From Gotham City it was one of the last sections of the park, Goodtimes Square. There we rode the Texas Chute Out-a parachute ride that took you up and then let you slowly float back down, Flashback-a coaster that flipped you six times; three of which was as you went backwards, and Judge Roy Scream-another wooden coaster.

After getting off the last ride, we headed to Loony Toon USA section. There weren't any rides here we wanted to do, but it was the last spot before we left. We grabbed a funnel cake with powdered sugar and strawberries to share before doing a little more shopping. Bella picked us both out a t-shirt that I'm sure we'd never wear as well as key chains. We then bought some candy in the Candy Kitchen store before picking up the things we'd gotten earlier and calling it a day.

By the time we got back to the car we were both dragging and it was even worse by the time we got to the hotel. When we got to the room I put the bags in my hands down and then collapsed face first onto the bed.

Bella laughed and dropped down beside me. "God, I'm tired." She said with a sigh.

"Me too." I mumbled into the cover.

"Movies and room service again tonight?"

I nodded in answer and felt her shift as she reached for the room service menu. After deciding on dinner and ordering she grabbed our box.

Setting it beside me she said, "I need your copy of the speeding ticket."

My eyes popped open. "You want that to be the item for this stop."

"Yep," She said laughing and it only grew as I handed it over.

I could only shake my head as she placed it inside with smirk.

Once she moved the box off to the side I dragged myself up and leaned against the headboard. Our dinner arrived minutes later and as we ate our burgers and fries we watched The Hangover.

As soon as it was over and with a goodnight kiss we crashed. Tomorrow was another long drive and I was so thankful Bella was the one driving.

**-OB-**

**I want to go to Six Flags with Jasper. *pouts* What did you guys think? **

**Up next: A Brewery Tour in Denver, Colorado and the hotel messes up their room. Only one bed and what all of you have been waiting on.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks to Kim Rathbone: I heart you hard woman**

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**Changed the location a little here too. **

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I got behind on another story and it just threw off my whole posting schedule. Plus I wanted to get the lemon just right. I hope I achieved that and I hope you enjoy. **

**-OB-**

_**Bella**_

"Welcome to the Warwick. My name is Samantha; how may I help you this evening?"

I leaned against the counter in the lobby of the hotel as Jasper took care of check-in. After spending yesterday walking around Six Flags and today driving 12 and a half hours I was so tired. Jasper had offered to take over driving in Amarillo, but I'd said no and now I was regretting it. I just wanted to get to the room, take a hot shower, eat something quick, and then crash.

"Bella, baby?"

I pried my eyes open, realizing as I did that I had dozed off, and found Jasper looking at me. "Yeah?"

"There's a problem with the room." He said.

"Do we have to go somewhere else?" I asked.

"No, they have another room they can put us in."

"What's the problem then?"

"It only has one bed." He answered sounding so nervous that I had to smile.

Reaching my hand up I brushed my fingers along his jaw before tiptoeing up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "It's fine, Jasper. Unless you don't-"

He cut me off by turning to Samantha. "The new room is fine."

She smiled at both of us and finished checking us in. Once she had handed us our card keys Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the bank of elevators. As we waited for it to arrive and then on the ride up to our floor I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes again. I felt him kiss the top of my head as the doors opened before leading me down to our room.

As soon as he had the door open I moved through the small sitting area and into the bedroom, dropping down on the large king size bed. My head swiveled to take in a spectacular view of Denver before my eyes closed.

I was in that state of being not quite asleep, but not quite awake and could hear Jasper moving around me. He set our bags down and then I heard him talking quietly on the hotel phone as he ordered dinner before he stepped into the bathroom. I never heard him come out.

When I woke up the bedroom was dark and a quick glance at the clock told me it was just after two in the morning. I was lying on my side, facing the sliding doors with the covers pulled up over me. I lay there a few minutes longer, looking at the lights of the city before I felt the bed shift.

Glancing over my shoulder I found Jasper on the other side of the bed, but facing me. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and slow, letting me know he was asleep. I carefully rolled over and just looked at him, something I'd done many times when we were together before.

I'd missed it.

At first, it was simply to revel in the fact that he was mine. That I got to sleep by the man I love. Toward the end of our relationship it was what made me stay as long as I did. The anger would be gone from his features and he was once again that boy that owned my heart. I would always convince myself that things would be better, that he would stop lying, and that we were happy. But there had never been enough hours in the night or he just wasn't there to make up for what happened during the day.

Leaving had been the hardest decision I'd ever made, but it had been needed. It had hurt and there were many times I wanted to give in, call, and beg to come back. There were many nights my thumb hovered over the call button as I told myself I could deal with everything if it meant we were together.

I'd known though that we both had to grow up and it was why I never went back until recently. Thankfully, we both had done what I'd hoped and we had the chance to now move forward. I didn't consider it starting over even if that's what we were doing. Starting over sounded like what happened before wanted to be forgotten. I never could or would want to forget that time. After all, it had some of our best memories. Even if we were making some amazing new ones now.

The trip so far had been perfect. It was showing me exactly why I'd fallen in love with him before and why I'd never stopped. We were reconnecting at a pace that was right for us and I think we were ready for that final step. To join in that way again would be amazing and right. It was the natural progression and something I wanted immensely.

I sighed at just the thought of feeling him that way again and then smiled when he let out a quiet gust of air though his lips. His head moved slightly on the pillow, causing a piece of hair to fall onto his forehead and laying across one eye and his nose. I had to stifle a laugh behind my hand as his nose twitched. Moving slowly I slid closer and reached my hand out, brushing the piece back where it should be with my fingertips. Wanting to keep touching him I slide down over the shell of his ear and along his jaw, his scruffy beard scratching my fingers.

As I started to move to his neck his eyes fluttered before they opened. They locked with mine and I watched as the sleep slowly left them.

When he was more awake he whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"How much I love you." I said. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. He immediately slid forward; his arm went over my waist and he pulled me even closer, bringing our bodies flush against each other.

His head moved closer and just before his lips touched mine he whispered, "I love you too."

This kiss was different and better than the ones we'd already shared on this trip. It held a promise of more if that is we both wanted. As the kiss deepened he rolled us to where I was on my back and he was hovering over me. When we both needed air he pulled back as his lower half settled against me. His eyes searched my face for a moment and when he found the answer he needed to his silent question he tilted his head back down, capturing my lips again.

He left one hand on the side of me, using it to keep his weight off me as his other hand came up to cup my neck. As he broke the kiss again and his fingertips started to make a trail down my body all I could do was stare up at him.

Articles of clothing was removed slowly, lips met newly exposed skin with a light brush before moving onto the next spot. Time could have stopped and I wouldn't have known or cared.

There was no frenzied pace or overabundance of touching. There was no loud cries of ecstasy to pierce the silence. It was just us coming to that point of trust in a relationship that we'd been blessed to get a second chance to have.

As he pressed inside my body there was no pain or discomfort, even with the years that had separated this moment from the last time. All I felt was him, all I saw was him, and all I knew was him.

His body moved against mine as his thrusts became long and deep; my body accepting him completely each and every time.

The emotions I saw in his eyes told me everything I needed to know and I hoped mine did the same in return. I saw the happiness that this moment was bringing him. I saw the promise of a future I thought I'd given up years ago. And most importantly, I saw the love that had never dissipated or waned in its strength or amount.

I could tell the minute he was as close as I was and it was nice to see some things didn't change. His breathing grew heavier, his eyelids dropped lower, and his thrust became shorter. He stilled long enough to lace the fingers of both of our hands before moving again. He brought his lips back to mine and with a kiss to make me see stars my release washed over me, dragging him into his own.

As we were coming down from our high Jasper kissed along my jaw to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back feeling tears well up in my eyes because of how happy I was.

He lifted his head and gave me that heart stopping smile I loved so much before placing another light kiss on my lips. He rolled to the side, slipping from inside me and I couldn't stop the groan of disappointment at losing that connection. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me to draw me tight against his chest.

We didn't speak much, but we didn't need too. There was nothing to say except for the 'I love yous,' before we both drifted off to sleep again.

The next time I opened my eyes I found sunlight shining through the sheer curtains on the balcony door.

I turned over at some point so my back was pressed against Jasper's chest, his arms were holding me close and every time he breathed warmth washed across my neck. For a brief moment I wondered if the morning would be awkward, but I let that thought go. It would only be that way if we let it and I wasn't going to allow it to happen.

I felt Jasper's arms tighten before his lips touched the top of my shoulder.

"Good morning," He said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning," I said back as I rolled over to face him.

He smiled and brought a hand up to brush my hair back. "You okay?" He asked.

"Couldn't be better." I answered honestly. "What about you?"

"I'm as close to perfect as I think I can get."

I smiled at his words and reached my hand up to the back of his neck, pulling his head toward mine so I could kiss him.

He rolled us over and we made love again. It was just as slow and intense as the first time. When are bodies had been sated and our breathing was normal we separated to get ready for our day.

After taking a shower together where we kept things strictly to getting clean, well expect for the kissing, we headed out into the Denver sunshine. Smiles were on both of our faces and our hands were tightly clasped together. We received smiles from strangers that we were quick to return as we walked down the street to a small cafe for breakfast.

After we ate we walked back to the hotel and got my car, driving over to the Denver Museum of Nature and Science. Once we got inside the museum we started with the Colorado River exhibit which housed photos upon photos of the river as it defined the landscape and water problems of the west.

Jasper and I found our inner children as we went through the Discovery Zone where we dug for dinosaur bones, put a puzzle together, and build a house out of blocks. We laughed the entire time.

From there we moved onto the Egyptian Mummy exhibit where we saw a pair of wooden boxes holding two female mummies as well as many artifacts, animal mummies, and a model of an Egyptian temple.

After that exhibit we took in Born To Be Wild in the IMAX theater. It was an awesome show and one I wouldn't mind watching again. We then headed over to the planetarium and did Journey to the Stars, a show that took us through space and showed us the life and death of a star as well as familiar formations in the sky.

Leaving the planetarium we had lunch at the museum restaurant before moving on to the Exhibition Health exhibit where we sat in a theater that made us use all of our senses as well as let us look at our own cells in a laboratory.

It was then on to my favorite part of the museum-the Gems and Minerals exhibit. In there we could walk through a mine shaft to see a silver mine and a six foot wall of blood-red crystals. The museum also had gem carvings by a famous Russian carver that depicted gold prospectors, sauna and ice bathers, and musicians. It was so cool and we spent a lot of time there looking at all the different gems on display as well.

When we finished with that exhibit we quickly moved onto the last four exhibits. The first was the North American Indian Cultures where we saw dwellings from different Indian tribes, jewelry, pottery, and weapons. We followed that one up with the Prehistoric Journey where we saw dinosaur bones and fossils. From there we went through Space Odyssey where we saw a large Martian Canyon and made dust and gas swirl around a giant nebulae.

The last exhibit was Jasper's favorite. It was the Wildlife Exhibit where we saw over 90 different wildlife and habitat scenes. He read every information board and went back to a few to look at them again. They were beautifully done though and I didn't mind at all.

After seeing all the exhibits we stopped off in the gift shop for the kids souvenirs. Lily got a stuffed monkey and a onsie with the museum's name on it while we picked the twins out two science kits each, one a crystal growing kit and the other was a fossil kit where they had to find the bones inside and then put the dinosaur together.

It was around 4 in the afternoon when we left the museum and headed back to the hotel. We weren't finished for the day though. At 6:30 Jasper had the hotel call us a cab and once it arrived we headed to Brew at the Zoo. It was an event where we could sample beer from over 40 different breweries in the region.

We met new people and laughed with vendors as we tried appetizers from different Denver pubs. We picked up gifts for Rose, Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte in the form of t-shirts and shot glasses. Jasper and I got matching steins for our souvenirs. It was a lot of fun and we were pretty buzzed when we climbed into a cab at the end of the night.

After returning to the hotel we put one of our tasting mugs we'd received at the gate in our box and then fell into bed. Unfortunately, the alcohol in our system only allowing us for us to have a heated make out session before we were ready to pass out. I didn't mind at all because I knew there would be many more nights like the one before.

As my eyes grew heavy and Jasper wrapped himself around me I knew that no matter what else happened on our trip, _this __stop_ would always be my favorite.

**-OB-**

**Well? Was their second first time what you expected? Did you love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. **

**And don't worry more smutty lemons coming soon. :)**

**Up next: Utah and a Mystery dinner theater. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks to Kim Rathbone: I heart you hard woman. She tried to get me to get this chapter done and threatened many an ass whoopins. I finally got it out of my head. I'm so sorry it took so long. **

**Thanks to Sapphire1031 who sent me the link for the mystery dinner theater. It helped immensely.  
><strong>

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**Also, in a review it was mentioned that maybe Meghan was conceived in Denver. She wasn't and while I didn't mention birth control being used let's all assume it was. That Bella is on the pill and Jasper has seen it. Mmkay.**

**On to the chapter now. I hope you enjoy.**

**-OB-**

_**Jasper**_

"Bella," I whispered just before brushing my lips across the side of her arm.

When she didn't move I did it again. I probably should leave her alone after all it was 4 o'clock in the morning, but I couldn't help myself. After reconnecting in Denver the way we had I never wanted to stop touching her and showing her how much I loved her.

I could say those three words during the day when we were in public, but at night when we were alone my hands, tongue, and body could say it for me now. Being with her again was everything I remembered, but it was better too because it meant more. It meant that I was a lucky son of a bitch and had been blessed with a second chance.

Smiling at the memory from just a few days ago I brushed my lips across her arm again. "Bella." Again she didn't show any sign that she'd heard me. Moving slowly I propped myself up on an elbow and let the fingers of my other hand lightly trace her spine as I said her name again.

She finally moved a little and for a fourth time I said her name.

"Bella isn't here, call back later." She mumbled her voice heavy with sleep.

I couldn't help but chuckle and ran my fingers back up to her neck, earning another wiggle and getting her to open those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Are you paying me back for the other night?" She asked.

"Only if you want me to."

She hummed as she closed her eyes, opening them just a second later. "I wouldn't say no." She said before a smile appeared.

I groaned and leaned my head down to kiss her, deepening it immediately. As we kissed she woke up completely and started to turn over, but I quickly placed my hand on her back to hold her in place.

She broke the kiss and pulled back, giving me a confused look. I grinned and moved the hand on her back down, taking the sheet bunched at her waist with it. As I grazed over her ass with my hand a moan left her lips and she shifted her hips a little. I kept moving my hand, lifting my body as I went until the sheet was at the foot of the bed and I was sitting all the way up.

Bella tried to roll over again and again I placed a hand on her back to keep her the way she was.

"What are you doing?" She asked slightly amused.

"You'll see," I answered shifting to my knees.

A smile spread across her face as I continued to move, settling in between her legs. Placing my hands on her calves I ran them up to just below her ass and back down, drawing a moan from her. I did it twice more before I kept going. As my hands moved I dropped my head and followed the trail they were making up her back with my lips.

When I got to the top of her spine I used one hand to move her hair out of the way. As I kissed her neck I snaked one my arms under hers and entwined our hands while I used the other to guide myself to her entrance. I made sure she was ready before I pressed my hips forward until my hips were flush against her.

Her deep groan mixed with mine as I moved my hand up to grip her other one. Making sure to keep most of my weight off her I started to slide in and out of her.

My lips found her neck again, kissing a path all along it as I continued to move slowly. The position felt incredible and by the breathy moans leaving Bella she felt the same.

Kissing up to her ear I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled against her neck and sped up my thrusts just a little.

"Oh, God," She whispered as her hands squeezed mine. "So close."

"Me too, baby." I said speeding up again.

A few more thrusts of my hips and I stilled, my body going rigid as Bella's trembled beneath me. Our cries of release and quick breaths mixing together as we rode out our high. Once our breathing had returned to normal I moved back to the bed and allowed her to finally roll to her side.

As I pulled her tight against me she said, "Usually I would mind someone waking me up at 4 in the morning, but with you I think it should be an every day occurrence."

"Well, if I'm ever up at this time again I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

She gave me a smile and then leaned forward to kiss me, having to break off seconds later to yawn.

I chuckled and then after giving her a kiss on the nose I pulled her against me again. "Let's go back to sleep."

She hummed and snuggled in closer before we both drifted off.

It was around 9 when I opened my eyes again. Bella woke up not long after I did and after lying there a few more minutes we got up for the day.

Our main part of the stop in Salt Lake City wasn't until tonight, but we'd found a few places we wanted to visit last night after checking in and looking through some brochures they had in the lobby. We showered separately wanting to get out of the room quickly and then grabbed a quick breakfast in the hotel lobby.

Once we were finished eating we went out to the car and drove 25 minutes away to a place called Boondocks Fun Center where spent all morning and two hours of the afternoon. We played mini golf and laser tag where we traded off kicking the others ass. Surprisingly, it was Bella that kicked mine at laser tag. We also drove go-karts and the bumper boats before playing in the arcade until lunchtime. After we ate we finished up the day with the MaxFlight simulator and the 4D theater.

When we left there we drove back to Salt Lake City and stopped off at a large gift shop, called Salt Lake To Go.

It had tons of amazing gifts for our friends and we spent an hour picking things out. For Rose and Charlotte we decided on candles made from beeswax in the shape of a honeycomb. We also got them some kind of bath stuff that Bella said they'd love. For Emmett and Peter we decided to go with food, getting them a box of taffy, jelly beans, and honey all of which were made in Utah.

We chose cool little railroad spikes with silver trains on the long part and chocolate bees for the twins and a onesie and stuffed bee for Lily.

For herself Bella chose the same as the girls, but added a sandstone sculpture that depicted the rock arches Utah was famous for. I went the same route, choosing what we'd picked for the guys, but added some syrup too. We didn't pick anything for our box since we figured we'd use something from what we were doing later. After paying for everything we went back to the hotel.

We still had a a few hours until we had to leave again, so we ended up watching a movie before getting dressed. While Bella slipped the same dress that she'd worn in New Orleans on, I pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a black and white pinstripe button up. The mystery dinner was at a local restaurant so it wasn't anything too fancy, but we wanted to look nice anyway.

Once we were ready to go we headed back out to the car. Bella put the address for the restaurant into the GPS and we were soon pulling into the parking lot of The Old Spaghetti Factory.

There were already people standing in line and we quickly joined them. We only had to wait about 10 minutes before the doors were opened and we were let inside. As Bella and I passed through the door we were directed to a table on the far side of the room. Once we were at it we took a seat and were joined by two other couples. There was another empty chair at the table and as I glanced around I noticed it was the same at the other six tables.

When everyone had found their seats a man stepped onto a little stage. There was a deep red curtain behind him and I could hear movement behind it before the man spoke.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Old Spaghetti Factory and tonight's mystery dinner theater. My name is Mike and I'm the manager here. In about twenty minutes we will start the mystery portion of the night. In just a moment waitresses will be coming by each table to take your orders for this evening. Please have your drink, salad, entree, and dessert selections ready to go. Thank you."

He stepped off the stage and everyone reached for the menus in front of them. Five minutes later a waitress stopped by our table and went around taking down every one's orders. I ordered a beer, a regular salad with the house dressing, the Spaghetti Vesuvius, and the Chocolate Mousse Cake for dessert. Bella chose to go with wine, the same salad, the Chicken Marsala, and the Mud Pie.

After our table was finished the waitress disappeared and returned quickly with our drinks before disappearing again. She was back in less than ten minutes with our salads and bread sticks.

While we ate a different man stepped onstage and introduced himself. He was dressed like Sherlock Holmes the outfit complete with a trench coat and pipe.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Detective Dillweed. I've been a resident of this fine town from the time I was a small boy and have protected it for 30 years as a police officer. I want to welcome all of you to my home." As he said the last part the red curtain opened revealing a living room setting and there were six other people standing around conversing in low murmurs. "As you can see I'm having a party for the most influential residents. Let me introduce you."

He walked to the first woman who was dressed head to toe in red, including her hair and lips. "This is Miss Maroon. She is a former beauty queen turned actress with a heart of gold." She smiled and gave the signature beauty queen wave before he moved onto the first man. This one was dressed all in white with white hair and mustache. He strongly reminded me of Colonel Sanders. "Here we have Colonel Mayo, a retired colonel from the US Army who moved to our fine town just a few short years ago."

After the Colonel saluted all of us the Detective went on to introduce the last four and like the other two they were all dressed to match their names.

Mrs. Black was a middle aged woman wearing a long black dress. She was married to the mayor who had been unable to come to the party.

Mr. Blue was the oldest living resident of the town. He wore a suit, shirt, and tie all in navy blue. Even his hair, what little bit he had, had a slight bluish tinge.

Ms. Turtle was the widow of the former sheriff. She was an older woman dressed in a green skirt and jacket. Her hair wasn't green but the hat she wore was.

Professor Pumpkin had on a bright orange suit. It reminded me of the one I'd seen in the movie Dumb and Dumber. He was a history professor at local college and was the best friend of the detective.

When he finished introducing all of them. They all immediately went into an opening scene. It wasn't much more than all of them standing around talking, but there were a few moments where you could tell a few of them were arguing. Even though they had microphones on you really couldn't hear the words they were saying and it took me a minute to realize that was how it was supposed to go.

After about thirty minutes of the scene we found out what each extra chair was for and were joined by a member of the theater group as our dinners were brought out. At our table was Miss Maroon who regaled us with behind the scene tidbits from the movies she'd been in. Of course, they were all made up, but it was fun and had all of us at the table laughing.

She also gave us bits of gossip about the others. Apparently Mrs. Black and Professor Pumpkin were having an affair, Mr. Blue had been in a cult when he was younger, Colonel Mayo was secretly in love with Mrs. Black, and Ms. Turtle had a mouth that would put a sailor to shame, proving it often when she didn't like something.

Once we'd all eaten, the characters moved back to the stage as we were served our dessert. While we enjoyed our cake we watched another scene play out. This one was different with singing, dancing, and more arguments between the characters. Actual words could be heard this time, but you still didn't get the whole argument.

When dessert was finished the waitresses came back around and removed our plates. As the last one disappeared through a door over toward the back the restaurant went dark unexpectedly.

Over the low murmur of voices that had started up a deeper voice, I recognized it as belonging to the detective.

"So sorry. Must have blown a fuse. I'll have the lights back on very soon."

As we waited I felt Bella lean closer. Just as I went to whisper something to her a scream pierced the dark, startling both of us.

"Shit," She whispered with a small laugh as the talking grew in volume around us.

Minutes later the lights came back on and we saw who had screamed. Poor Mrs. Black was lying on her back, clearly dead. All the women on stage gasped and started to cry while Professor Pumpkin dropped to his knees in anguish. Detective Dillweed rushed onto the stage and knelt down beside her, feeling for a pulse.

Seconds later he proclaimed, "She's dead."

The women cried harder and a wail came from the professor. I had to cover my mouth quickly to hide my smile. It was really bad, over-dramatic acting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Mrs. Black has been strangled by someone in this room. I need your help in finding out who and why." Detective Dillweed said. "My assistants are passing out everything you will need. Please question each suspect behind me. Write down anything that seems pertinent." As he finished a small red notebook and a pen were placed on the table in front of me and everyone else.

Picking up the notebook I flipped it opened to find a list of example questions to ask. Bella and I grinned at each other before we stood along with the others in the room.

We got in line to ask things of Professor Pumpkin and after we'd asked him all we could think of we moved on. It took about thirty minutes before we'd made it through all the characters. When we'd asked the last question Bella and I returned to our table and went over things.

"So who do you think did it?" She asked as we sat down.

"I have no freaking clue." I said. "What about you?"

"I think it was Ms. Turtle."

"The little old woman? Really?"

"Yes, she's the least obvious choice."

"Is that the only thing you're basing your guess on?"

"Of course, since I have absolutely no clue either."

I laughed and shook my head as she gave me a bright smile. We continued to chat quietly until everyone else had returned to their seats.

Detective Dillweed took the stage again and said, "Thank you so much for helping. If you would please put your name and guess at the top of a piece of paper my assistants will come by and pick them up. You may guess as a couple or individual."

Bella and I decided to go with the couple's guess and wrote what she'd said onto one of the pages from my notebook. We handed it in and then sat back to watch the closing scene to see if we were right.

We were so far off base it wasn't even funny. Apparently Detective Dillweed wasn't an upstanding police officer. We watched him strangle Mrs. Black with a telephone cord all because he was jealous and secretly in love with Professor Pumpkin. Yeah, we really didn't see that coming.

After Detective Dillweed had been led away in handcuffs by Colonel Mayo, Miss Maroon ran though the guesses. No one got the motive right, but a few did guess the detective. They received gift certificates to the restaurant as prizes.

Once those couples were sitting back at their tables Detective Dillweed and Colonel Mayo returned to the stage and all of them bowed as we clapped.

When everyone had fell silent it was time to pay for dinner and then head back to the hotel. As we walked out the front door we were handed a photo of the theater group together in their costumes and standing on the stage. They also signed it. I smiled at Bella as she took it, knowing it would be the perfect thing for the box.

Once we'd put it there back at the hotel we got ready for bed and climbed in, immediately curling ourselves around each other.

"I can't believe we have only one stop left." Bella said after a few minutes.

"I know. It's gone by so fast."

"It has, but it's been so much fun."

"We can do it again anytime you want."

She smiled and leaned her head forward to give me a brief kiss, before pulling back. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, baby."

Another smile and another kiss before we wrapped ourselves closer and drifted off to sleep. Just before sleep took me completely away a thought popped into my head and I knew Vegas was going to be really fun.

**-OB-**

**Well, what did you guys think? Review and let me know. I can't remember if I answered the ones from last chapter or not. If I didn't know I read them all and appreciate each and every one of them. **

**Oh, and the nomination period for the Everything's Bigger In Texas awards has been extended until midnight on October 7th. Head to the darlin's blog and use the link there to nominate. Link for the blog is on my profile. Just make sure the stories you nominate, except for the classics category, were published after July 1, 2010. **

**Up Next: Vegas Baby. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks twilightobsessed09: I heart you hard woman. You are my goddess and make things so pretty. People if you haven't found her stuff yet then go do so after you read this chapter. You won't be disappointed.  
><strong>

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**So sorry this took so long. Trying to play catch up after a sickness is a pain in the ass. Plus this chapter went a different way than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy it though. **

**I also started a facebook group for my stories on top of the blog. If you want to join send me a note with your facebook name in a review or PM and I'll get you added. **

**Now, on to the chapter. Enjoy...**

**-OB-**

_**Bella**_

When Jasper opened the door to the suite he had gotten us, I was blown away. The walls were tan colored with a dark trim throughout. The foyer we stood in had built-in cabinets on both sides with mirrors hanging above them. A tall cream colored vase sat on top of one while a fat red vase sat on the other.

Stepping around Jasper as he moved to set our bags down, I walked a few steps past the built-ins to explore the room that sent me into complete awe. To my left was a full bathroom, with a toilet, vanity, and stand up shower. On my right, was another full bath, but this one had a large bathtub instead of a shower.

"A his and her bath?" I turned and asked with a smile.

"I guess," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before I looked at the rooms a few more minutes and then moved on into the main part of the suite. There was a large glass partition separating the king size bed, done up with a red comforter, from the sitting area which had a red couch, a desk, and a built in shelf along one wall with a large plasma TV above it.

The best part though was the large picture window. The only thing that would have made it better was if there was a balcony we could step out on. Staying here at Treasure Island gave us the perfect view of the cove where they put on the pirate show; a balcony would have allowed us to just stand out there and watch from above instead of dealing with the crowd below.

"This is beautiful." I said, letting my eyes trail over what I could see of the strip. I knew that when night fell it was going to be a breathtaking sight, and fortunately, we had three days to enjoy it.

Jasper made a small noncommittal sound behind me, which caused me to frown.

Something was wrong. The closer we'd gotten to Vegas, the quieter he grew. Yet, he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him. I'd asked a few times, but he always said that he was fine before looking back out the window in silence.

I sighed and turned around, leaning against the desk beside me. Jasper was propped against the back of the couch with his legs stretched out, arms crossed against his chest, and head tilted down.

"What's the matter?" I asked, causing his head to come up and his eyes to find mine. "I know something is bothering you."

When he didn't say anything for a good two to three minutes, I sighed and decided to just go and get my bag from beside the door.

Before I could move though, he finally spoke. "I didn't think when we made this one of our stops that it would be this hard."

"I don't understand," I said, moving to stand in front of him. His hands immediately came up to grip my hips as he pulled me close and placed his head on my chest. Patiently, I ran my fingers along the back of his neck as I waited on him to begin speaking.

Lifting his head, he kept a hold on me as he began, "The last time I came here, I lost you. I guess the closer we got, the more I couldn't stop my thoughts from going through all the "what ifs" I've had since then." He started to absentmindedly rub my thighs as he spoke, "What if I hadn't come? What if I had answered my phone the first time you called? What if I had gotten to you sooner? What if I had woken up when you got out of bed? What if I had tried harder to find you? What if I hadn't let you just walk away?"

My heart broke with each "what if" he asked. Tears pooled in my eyes before they spilled over and I reached up, taking his face in my hands.

"None of that matters anymore," I whispered. "What matters now is that we're together, and I love you."

"But I caused us so much hurt. If I had been a better-."

I moved my hand to cover his mouth so he couldn't finish that sentence and shook my head as a small smile appeared on my lips. "They don't matter. Do you hear me? I love you. You love me, and we're happy, right?" He only nodded at my declaration so I continued, "Jasper, we're here now, and together we're gonna make better memories of Vegas for you." I swiped my thumb across his cheek and said, "Let me show you."

"Okay," he said, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

I bent my head, pressing my lips to his and I felt his hands slide around to my lower back. He pulled me impossibly close as our mouths grew more demanding. As he rose to his feet, our lips remained connected and I began to move us backwards until I felt the bed collide with my legs.

Breaking the kiss, I give him a smile before reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt. He lifted his arms so I could pull it off of him, tossing it to the side. I brought my hands up, splaying them across his chest as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his warm skin. I felt his breath hitch as I moved over to his nipple and used my tongue to trace around it.

I did the same to his other one before moving my lips up to his neck. I used my hands to turn him so that he was backed up against the bed and then pushed him until he complied and sat down. I took my lips off his body then and lowered myself to my knees, removing his shoes and socks.

His hands came up to cup my neck on each side as his thumbs ran along my jawline. I turned my head, kissing the tip of his thumb before pushing myself back to my feet. Using his shoulder for balance, I quickly took off my own shoes and socks. His eyes followed every move I made and when my hands reached for the hem of my shirt his tongue darted out, licking his lips.

I pulled it over my head and dropped it to the floor with the rest of our clothes before reaching around and undoing the clasp of my bra. It then followed my shirt as Jasper's hands settled on my waist.

My head dropped back onto my shoulders as he leaned forward and kissed along the top edge of my jeans. His thumbs ran continuous circles on my skin, warming me and sending my need for him to a new high.

When his tongue dipped into my belly button, my knees buckled slightly. He wrapped one arm all the way around me to hold me up as his lips continued their slow assault on my stomach before he began to kiss higher. My knees buckled even more when his lips wrapped around my nipple, and drew it deep into his mouth while pulling a deep groan from me.

My hands came up and removed the rubber band holding his hair back, allowing my fingers to grip the strands and keep his head against me. He moved across my chest to my other nipple giving it the same attention, bringing forth another groan as his tongue flicked across it.

I was shaking with need and want by the time his lips continued up from my chest to my neck. His other hand then slid up to the back of my neck and he pulled me down; our lips meeting again. I opened them immediately in invitation and he quickly slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring and tasting to his heart's content.

I felt my body move back a little as he stood before me. He then turned us and I soon found myself being lowered to the bed behind me. When I was lying completely flat he broke the kiss and rose to his full height.

It was my turn now to watch every move he made and I did so with absolute pleasure as he popped the button, and lowered the zipper of his jeans. He left them hanging open as he bent down and did the same to mine. His fingers hooked in either side, catching the panties underneath as well. I lifted my hips slightly, giving him the help he needed to pull them off. I drew my legs up onto the bed and used them to push myself further back as he pushed his jeans and boxer briefs over his hips.

My eyes greedily took in the sight of his hard cock when it was revealed to me and I couldn't stop my tongue from sliding along my lower lip.

"Fuck," he hissed before he stepped out of his pants and climbed up on the bed, settling on his knees between my legs.

His hands landed on my ankles and as he started to slowly slide them up-taking his time-it caused my breaths to come quicker. One hand stopped on my knee while the other continued higher until I felt the tips of his fingers sweep along my slit. My back arched at the contact and a loud moan pierced the almost silence of the room.

He then used the hand on my knee to slip under my bent leg, moving it up my outer thigh until he got to my hip, effectively hooking my leg in the crease of his elbow. I lifted one hand, and slid it up his chest to his neck so I could pull him down.

As our lips met our bodies aligned perfectly. I felt the tip of his length rub against me and I shifted my hips, wanting to be closer. He took the hint and guided himself inside me, my body accepting him fully. With my leg in the position it was in, I felt him deeper than I ever had before.

"God," I groaned as my eyes rolled back into my head.

He stilled briefly and I knew it was to gain control of himself. When he started to move a few moments later, he used his free arm to keep his full weight off of me, but his body stayed close to mine.

As he sped up his thrusts, my head tilted back at the intense pleasure making it's way through me. I felt his lips ghost across where my pulse was beating out a quick rhythm, in perfect sync with each press and pull of his hips.

"Jasper, I'm...so...close." I gasped out in a whisper as I lifted my own hips to meet his.

The tip of his tongue made a line up my neck before his lips closed around the bottom of my earlobe. He bit down lightly before he whispered, "I love you, baby."

His words and a hard unexpected thrust sent me careening over the edge. I cried out and clung to him as wave after wave of delicious pleasure rocked my body. I could feel him shaking underneath my hands and knowing he was close I gave him the same as he had given me.

"I love you, too." I said as I used what little strength I had left to lift my hips quickly, causing him to bury himself inside me as deep as he could.

He went rigid, and dropped his head to my neck as his own release came upon him; his groan muffled by my skin.

As we came down from our highs, he released my leg and I stretched it out, causing him to slip from inside me. I groaned at the loss of contact, but he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us so we were side by side, keeping our bodies close against each other. His hands rubbed my back as I reached up and pushed his hair off his forehead.

While our breathing and heart rates slowed, we just laid there staring at each other with small smiles playing on both of our lips. We stayed that way for a few more minutes before I needed to move. I rose up, gave him a quick kiss, and then started to climb from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, propping his head up on his hand.

"Bathroom," I answered, standing up.

I walked around the end, but before I could disappear around the corner he stopped me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked glancing over my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." I said, giving him a wink.

He chuckled as I smiled and continued on to the bathroom. As I shut the door behind me, I heard his phone ring and wondered who it was. After doing what I needed to I grabbed the hotel robe hanging in there, slipped it on, and went back out.

As I came around the corner I found Jasper sitting on the side of the bed, his boxer briefs on and his cell phone against his ear. He glanced up and placed his finger over his lips, letting me know not to say anything. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion and he smiled before pulling the phone from his ear and putting it on speaker.

I heard his mom's voice come through mid-sentence._ "...so glad to know you're alive. What have you been doing that you didn't have time to call your mother in almost a month?"_

"I'm sorry, Mom. I've just been busy and you know the phone works both ways," he said, stifling a laugh.

I settled beside him on the bed silently as Maria started talking again. I could hear the amusement in her voice as she said, _"Yes, I know the phone works both ways, but as your mother-who isn't getting any younger-I would think my only son would call to check on me every now and then."_

He chuckled this time and said, "Again, I'm sorry. Would you like me to hang up and call you back? We can pretend I'm checking in."

She answered with a laugh of her own and tears welled up in my eyes at the sound. I'd missed her so much and while I'd spoken to her a few times in the years I was gone, our conversations were always serious and quick.

Jasper reached over and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close to his side as he kissed my temple.

_"Smartass,"_ she said, drawing our attention back to phone. After another small laugh she continued, _"So, how is everything?"_

"Things are good, Mom," he answered and looked over, giving me a smile. "Things are really good."

I returned it as Maria asked, _"What's going on?"_

"Well..." Jasper said, pausing briefly to give me a wink. "I met a girl, and we're in Vegas to get married."

My eyes widened at his words and I fought a laugh as I mouthed, _'You are so dead.'_ That silent statement was only expounded upon when Maria remained quiet. There was no sound and if I couldn't have seen the screen of the phone I would have sworn the call had been dropped.

After what seemed like hours we heard a release of air and then Maria asked, _"What?"_

You could tell she was not happy at all. It was in the quiet way she asked and in the fact that she said nothing else; just waiting to see what Jasper had to say.

"We're getting married. I met up with her about a month ago and we just decided."

_"Jasper Whitlock, have you lost your damn mind?"_ she asked, her voice an octave higher than it was before.

I had a feeling that the longer he kept this up, it was only going to get worse.

"No, Mom, I fell in love. I think you'd really like her too. She's gorgeous, smart, sweet, and just all around amazing."

_"What are you thinking?"_ Maria asked as her voice grew higher with anger etched in its tone. _"I mean, what can you even possibly know about her in a month's time? I swear if you were in front of me now..."_

Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear as Maria continued to rant. "What's so funny is that she's probably more mad thinking it's not you than if I was actually stupid enough to marry someone after only a month."

"She's going to kill you," I whispered back.

"Nah, she'll be too happy I'm kidding and that you and I are back together to be mad," he countered.

I lifted an eyebrow in return because this was his mother we were talking about. She'd still whoop his ass and he knew it.

_"Jasper, did you hear what I said?"_ Maria asked louder than ever.

"Actually, Mom I didn't. Here talk to my girl." He said before motioning me with his head to speak.

_"I don't want to speak to her. I'm talking to you right now."_

"Mom, she's just going to say hey and then I'll get back on the phone."

_"Jasper..."_ Maria said with a clear warning in her voice.

"Just hey, Mom. I promise."

_"Fine, put the bimbo on the phone."_ At her words Jasper had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. I shot him a scowl even though I could feel my own lips twitch. When Maria said, _"I'm waiting, Jasper,"_ I couldn't help the small chuckle from coming out.

Knowing Maria probably heard me I said, "Hey, Maria."

She was silent for a beat before her voice once again came through the phone, and it was back to being quiet. _"Isabella?"_

"It's me," I said as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

_"Oh, Sweetheart,_" she said and I heard the tears start for her too. _"How? When?"_

Jasper and I went back and forth explaining everything. While we talked Jasper's arm remained wrapped around me-keeping me close to his side-and every now and then his lips would brush against the my hair. All three of us laughed and cried, but by the time we hung up a little over an hour later, Maria was completely happy. We made plans for her to come visit when we got back to L.A. and settled. I couldn't wait to see her again.

At the end of the call, Maria promised she was going to kick Jasper's ass for messing with her, which made me let out an 'I told you so.' He chuckled as Maria told us she loved us and after returning the sentiment Jasper hit end and tossed the phone behind him on the bed.

"You know she's going to keep her promise," I said as he pulled me into his lap, allowing me to straddle his legs.

"I think she'll be too focused on you being in front of her again to remember," he replied, tilting his head forward, and pressing his lips against the visible skin of my chest.

Since he was probably right on the matter, I didn't bother to say anything else. Instead I asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

A sexy smirk appeared on his face then, but my grumbling stomach interrupted whatever he might have had planned. "I guess we eat," he replied, chuckling.

I crawled off of him to find the room service menu and then called and ordered what we had decided on for dinner. There was a fifteen minute wait for our food and during that time, we sat and figured out what we wanted to do while we were here in Vegas. There was so many things to choose from, and we both knew that we'd never be able to do it all in just three days.

After our food arrived, we sat and ate while making a list in order to narrow it down. On the list, we made sure that we both had things on it that we individually wanted to do-even though we may end up doing them together. It was going to be three full days and well into the night of activities, but I had no doubt that we were going to have a blast.

Once we'd both eaten, we decided to make use of the large whirlpool tub in one of the bathrooms. There, we spent an hour relaxing before getting out and crawling into bed, wrapping ourselves around each other. It was late, and we both wanted to be well rested for tomorrow and the true start of our last stop.

**-OB-**

**Well? How was it? Let me know if you want? **

**Up Next: More Vegas fun times.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love. **

**Thanks twilightobsessed09: I heart you hard woman. You are my goddess and make things so pretty.  
><strong>

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long. Updates should not be a long a time coming, especially now that the holidays are over.  
><strong>

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.  
><strong>

**Now, on to the chapter. It went a different way than I planned, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Oh and I don't think I answered reviews last chapter. Just know I read them all and thank all of you for leaving one. **

**What else...Oh and I know a few people left a review that made me think the story was coming to an end now that they are done with the road trip. However, there will be about 9 or 10 more chapters. **

**Okay, I'm done now. :D**

**-OB-  
><strong>

**_Jasper_**

She was going to kick my ass, but I couldn't help myself and really it was her fault. I'd had to almost carry her back to our room where she'd fallen on top of the bed like a log and has been out ever since. She lay there dead to the world and as I stood watching over her sleeping form I decided it seemed like the perfect prank to pull.

And really...how could I not do it? It was, after all, part of a lot of peoples' Vegas experience. Hell, we'd done almost everything else, having crammed a week's worth of activities into three days. So, why not this too.

We did all the roller coasters, even jumped off the side of The Stratosphere. That was interesting, and I'm pretty sure that when we watched the DVD made from the camera strapped to my wrist, I would definitely be screaming like a girl on there.

We rode a zip line at Flightlinez and had gone indoor skydiving. Both of those I would do again in a heartbeat and would enjoy every second of it.

We went to an art gallery, Madame Tussaud's' wax museum, The Price Is Right show, and Cirque Du Soleil's Love show.

We took in the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower and watched both the Sirens of Treasure Island show and The Bellagio Fountain show.

We even did our souvenir shopping at both a souvenir shop and M&M World. T-shirts, shot glasses, poker chip money clips, dice salt and pepper shakers, two slot machine banks, a piggy bank, three different M&M dispensers, M&M coffee cups, M&M pillows, stuffed M&M characters, and a bag of M&M's-each a different color and with a different name on them-sat in one corner of the room, waiting to be given out when we got home.

And, of course, we had gambled. You couldn't come to Vegas and not gamble. We'd lost more than we won the first night, here at Treasure Island, when we tried our hand at poker. Bella bet on everything and drove me crazy in the process. It didn't matter if she had a 3 and a 7 or two kings, if she had cards in her hand she bet. I was more conservative, but no matter what I did it never seemed to counteract what she did.

She did redeem herself the next night at The Mirage and the roulette table. She actually won us a few hundred dollars with her knack for choosing the right number and color.

Tonight had found us back at Treasure Island and what led us to this moment. We'd separated pretty quickly, but kept up running texts just so I knew she was fine. It wasn't until she'd started to misspell and leave out words that I decided that it was probably time to check on her. When I found her, I was amazed she was still sitting on the stool and not sprawled out on the floor, since she'd had this constant sway to her body, her eyes were completely glazed over, and she was wearing this goofy ass grin. She also couldn't recall how many drinks she'd had. I immediately cashed out her machine and brought her up to the room.

On the way I'd heard I love you several times, that she was sad because we were leaving the next day-twice, that she was happy we'd done the trip-three times, and that she thought I was hot and had a nice ass-four times. Every time I'd laughed and indulged her with a response, earning a big grin in return.

Once I'd actually gotten her to the room and in front of the bed I'd let her go for two seconds to get her pajamas. When I turned back from our bags she was sprawled out and fast asleep. I'd stifled another laugh, pulled her shoes from her feet, covered her up, and then made the decision to fuck with her a little bit once she woke up.

I'd found the ring yesterday when Bella had gone to use the restroom and I'd wandered into one of the shops at the Mirage to wait. At the time I'd thought it would be a nice little surprise for her when we got back to L.A, so I'd bought it. Now though, the ten red dice clumped together on top of a silver band was going to become her fake wedding ring.

I grabbed the ring from where I'd hid it in my bag and after making sure she was still out, I slipped it onto her left hand. It was a little big on her finger, but it would work. I just hoped that she didn't throw it at me when she saw it.

After I was finished, I changed and crawled into bed beside her, throwing an arm over her waist and kissing the top of her shoulder. She made some noise in the back of her throat and turned her head toward me, so I gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then lay down to get some sleep, the exhaustion taking me under quickly.

"What the fuck?"

My eyes popped open at those loud words and I suppressed the grin that wanted to spread across my face. I'd been dozing for the last hour waiting on Bella to wake up and it seemed like that had finally happened.

Turning my head, I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the look on her face; her eyes and mouth both wide open as she stared at the ring on her finger.

"Good morning, Mrs. Whitlock," I said when I knew my voice wouldn't give me away too soon.

She made a choking sound and turned her head slowly toward me. "What?" She asked, cutting her eyes from me, back to the ring, and then back to my face. "We got married?"

"Last night. You don't remember? Though you were pretty drunk, so it's understandable," I said, again trying not to laugh.

"I...you...we...I..." She stuttered before just trailing off and going back to looking at the ring when she couldn't get her thoughts out.

I waited patiently just to see how she was going to react when the shock wore off. Initially, I'd expected anger, but never once did I think her reaction would be tears welling up in her eyes and her rushing off to the bathroom. I followed immediately and found her leaning over the sink, tears just pouring down her cheeks. The joke wasn't funny anymore.

"Baby..." I said, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. We didn't get married."

"What?" She asked as her eyes met mine in the mirror.

"We didn't get married. I got the ring the other day for when we got home, but then you were just so drunk last night. I thought it would be funny to mess with you a little bit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know it would be to soon for us to get married and I-"

She cut off my words by turning around and asking, "You think I'm upset because you told me we got married?"

"You aren't?" I asked confused.

"No..." She said, shaking her head. "I'm upset because I couldn't remember it and that's something I want to remember."

"Let me get this straight," I said wanting to be absolutely sure of what I was hearing. "You aren't upset because you thought we got married, but because you couldn't remember it?"

She smiled and reached up with both hands, wrapping them around my neck before she said, "I've loved you since I was 16. I'd marry you in the next five minutes if I could."

Her words sent my heart into overdrive and while I knew that marrying her in the next five minutes wasn't plausible, just knowing that it was something she still wanted meant everything.

Tilting my head down, I pressed my lips to hers. She opened her mouth to me instantly and my hands moved down past her waist to her legs. As I gripped her thighs I pulled her against my body and set her up on the counter, continuing our kiss at a higher level.

When I broke the kiss, I stepped back and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off her body and going back to her lips for another kiss. For the next few minutes that's how we went-Bella's bra, kiss, Bella's pants, kiss, Bella's panties, kiss, my pants, kiss.

Once we were both stripped, I picked her back up, attaching my lips to her neck so I could see and still have my mouth on her. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I carried her across the hall to the other bathroom and shower. I turned the water on and when it was warm enough, I stepped inside and pressed her against the tile wall.

I made my way back to her mouth, pushing my tongue past her lips when I found them open, waiting for me. Using the wall for added support I removed one hand from Bella's waist and lined myself up with her entrance, thrusting forward quickly.

"Oh God," Bella cried as she dropped her head back, breaking our kiss.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she nodded, sucking in a deep lungful of air. "Move, please."

I wasted no time in doing what she said, pulling out and pushing back in hard.

"Just like that," she gasped as she brought her head back down to kiss along my neck and shoulder.

I continued to thrust into her, harder and deeper each time, until I could tell we were both getting close. When we reached the very edge I stopped all movement, smiling slightly when Bella whimpered.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm just adjusting." I said as I pressed her tight against the wall. "Hold on with your legs."

When I felt her ankles lock around me I took one of my hands from her waist, sliding it up her side, over her shoulder, and then across her arm to her hand-where it was resting on top of my shoulder.

Pulling it off, I lifted it above her head. "Leave it." I said as I did the same with her other hand. When they were both raised I used one of my hands to hold them and the other went back to her waist.

I started to move again, but used shallow, quick strokes this time-not pulling out at all and rubbing against her clit to help her along.

Her breathing picked up as did mine as we quickly reached the edge once again. I was pressed so tight against her I could feel her heart pounding under her skin. Bringing my lips to her neck, I kissed my way across her collarbone and then back up to her mouth, drawing her tongue out to play.

"So close..." she whimpered through the kiss and I grunted my own closeness as I pulled my hips as far from hers as I could without breaking her hold on me.

"Come for me, Bella." I said as I thrust hard into her.

She let out a cry as she fell over the edge. Her walls spasmed around me and pulled my own release from my body. I groaned out as I dropped my head to her shoulder. I let her arms go and she wrapped them around my shoulders, hugging me as we rode out our orgasms.

When we'd calmed down and our breathing had returned to normal, I carefully set Bella back on her feet. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her against me under the still warm water.

As we hugged, I went back to what brought this shower on. My mind was made up. It wouldn't be as soon as we returned to L.A., but some time in the very near future I was going to keep a promise I broke a long time ago. I was going to ask Bella to be my wife.

**-OB-**

**Well...how was it? Review and let me know.**

**Link for Bella's ring in Facebook group and on blog.**

**Up next: Settling back in at home, Jasper calls his mom, and a date.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love.**

**Thanks to twilightobsessed09: I heart you hard woman. You are my goddess and make things so pretty.**

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**Chapters left, including epilogue-6**

**-****OB****-**

_**Bella**_

"Baby, I think we're going to need another bookcase," Jasper said as he walked into the bedroom.

"The two we have are already filled?" I asked, glancing up from where I was unpacking his clothes.

"Almost, and I still have another two boxes to unpack."

"Well, just put it on the bottom of the grocery list and we can get one tomorrow."

"Will do," he said starting to head back to the living room.

"Oh," I said, stopping him as I looked in the closet. "Add hangers too."

He smiled and nodded before leaving me to what I was doing.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I hung up a pair of Jasper's jeans next to mine.

We'd been home from our trip exactly three weeks today, and it had only taken a week of that time to realize we didn't need or want two apartments. Jasper and I didn't want to be apart. Since, I had already signed a year lease here and Jasper only had a month left on his, we decided that it was best to give his place up. He'd put in his notice that very day and we'd spent the last two weeks packing most of his things and donating the rest. We'd gotten all his boxes moved over here a few days ago and Jasper had a cleaning crew come in. They'd finished last night and he'd turned his keys in.

While I think it was sad for him to give up his place-especially with all the memories that it held-it was the right decision. We looked at it as just another step in moving forward and to the new beginning we'd been given.

Our friends were very happy for us too. Tonight, we were going over to Peter and Charlotte's house, Rose and Emmett coming as well, since the four of them had become friends while Jasper and I had been gone. It was going to be a celebration, a thank you, and a welcome home barbecue-the first for Jasper and I being back together, the second for all their gifts, and the third for me coming back to L.A.

It was going to be fun, especially since we haven't had a chance to tell them much about the trip. I'm sure they would want to hear about everything and Jasper and I couldn't wait to tell them all about it, even the joke he'd played on me.

I smiled now at the thought of it, but at the time, I had been so upset. Thinking that I'd married him and not remembered any of it had crushed me, since I've waited so long for that day. I hadn't been lying when I told him I'd marry him that very second if I could and I couldn't wait until he asked for real. I'm not sure if I'd even let him get all the words out before I'd say yes.

I chuckled at the thought of that and then jumped when Jasper's arms slid around my waist.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Just a thought I had. I'll tell you about it later," I said, not wanting him to feel pressured to ask.

"Alright," he said. "Are you about done? We need to head over to Peter's soon."

"Yeah, I just want to finish up the box I was working on. Why don't you shower while I do that and then I'll get ready."

"Why don't I help you with the box and then we can conserve water together?"

I grinned at his question and turned in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. "I like that idea," I said before rising up to give him a kiss.

We broke apart quickly and then set out to finish unpacking his clothes. We went through the box separating out the items, and while I hung up things, Jasper folded the others. When we were done, we both stripped and jumped in the shower. We stuck to just getting clean since we were running out of time and needed to head over to Peter and Charlotte's place soon.

Once we were dried off and dressed, Jasper grabbed his keys and we headed out to his truck.

On the way, Jasper's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket, handing it straight to me. Checking the caller ID, I grinned when I saw that it was Maria. We'd spoken to her a few times since we'd been back, but I knew why she was calling today.

Hitting answer, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I said.

_"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"_ she asked.

"I'm good. I'll be better if you have good news for us," I answered, causing Jasper to laugh.

_"Two weeks,"_ she said, making me grin at her words.

"When?" I asked.

_"Is Sunday too early?"_ I laughed and shook my head even though she couldn't see me. Sunday was only four days away.

"No, I will get you a plane ticket booked tonight."

_"Oh honey, you don't have to do that. I can get my own,"_ she countered.

"Please, let me. I want to see you and while I know I still will, I want to do this for you."

She was silent for a few seconds and then I heard her sigh. _"Alright, nothing fancy though young lady or I'll whip your butt when I see you. After I hug the shit out of you, of course."_

I cracked up and said, "Yes ma'am."

She chuckled through the line and then I heard someone yell through the line before she came back. _"They need me back inside honey."_

"Okay, we'll let you know all your flight info tomorrow."

_"That's fine and Bella..."_

"Yes?"

_"I can't wait to see you sweetheart."_

"I can't wait either," I said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

_"I love you and will see you soon. Tell my son, I love him too."_

"We love you too."

She hung up and I did the same.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, reaching over to run his thumb under one eye.

"Yeah, I just miss her. I can't wait until she gets here."

"How soon will that be?" he asked.

"Sunday, we need to get her ticket tonight."

"How long will she be able to stay?"

"Two weeks."

He grinned wide and said, "That is perfect."

I smiled over at him and then for the rest of the drive, thought about what I needed to do before Sunday.

As we pulled in to Peter and Charlotte's driveway, I said, "Remind me to put a new bed and sheets on the list tonight when we get back. All that's in the guest room is a futon and I don't want your mom sleeping on that for two weeks."

He nodded as he unbuckled his seat belt. Before I could do the same he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. As he pulled back he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, leaning my forehead against his.

We sat there a few more seconds before he gave me another brief kiss and then pushed his door open.

I climbed out of my side and we walked up to the front door, knowing that tonight was going to be so much fun.

It was too.

The six of us adults spent our time laughing our asses off while Micah and Marcus played in the floor and Lily slept through it, although I don't know how. Each of the others loved hearing about our trip and they all had their favorite parts.

Emmett loved hearing about each stop, Rose thought our first kiss sounded romantic, Charlotte found it hilarious that we both got lost, and Peter laughed the loudest when we told them Jasper got pulled over. They were all in agreement though when it came to the prank in Vegas. They all said Jasper was lucky I didn't hit him. Honestly, though the thought had never crossed my mind. If I was going to hit anyone that day it would have been myself.

We finally exhausted ourselves talking though and decided that it was time to head home. After a round of hugs, kisses, and handshakes Jasper and I got back in his truck and drove to our apartment. As soon as we were through the door I went straight to my laptop and pulled up airline tickets. I did have to push Jasper's hand away when he tried to hand me his credit card. I was buying Maria's ticket.

I found her a flight that left Sea-Tac at 11:00am and arrived at Lax just after 3:00pm Sunday and had her returning to Seattle on the 24th. Since she still lived in Forks, I also reserved her a hotel room for the Saturday night before she came and one for when she got back. That way she didn't spend four hours in the air and then had to drive another four home in the same day. Jasper was very happy with that idea as well.

Once I had confirmed everything I slid my laptop onto the coffee table and leaned against Jasper's side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer as we settled in to watch the news.

When it was over we headed on to bed, knowing that tomorrow and the next few days were going to be busy.

**-****OB****-**

_**Maria**_

I checked my bag, making sure I had everything I needed. Tomorrow I was driving to Seattle and then Sunday I would be on a plane and would finally get to see my surrogate daughter after way too many years. Hell, I hadn't seen my son in over a year.

Their separation had been so hard on him and it hurt, as his mother, not being able to help him through it. I had no doubt it had hurt Bella to be away from him as well. Not being able to be there for her was another thing I had hated. I was so happy that they'd found each other again.

I knew the moment I met Bella all those years ago that she would always be a part of our lives. When she first left I was heartbroken, thinking I had been wrong, but now that I know that she's back for good, I can breathe easier.

Of course, my son just needed to get off his ass and make it official.

My phone rang, pulling me from my thoughts. I picked it up off the bed and laughed when I saw Jasper was the one calling.

"Hello son," I said when I answered.

_"Hey mom. Are you ready to come see us?"_

"Just packing up now. I'm so excited to see both of you, Jasper."

_"We're excited too, mom. Bella spent all day today making a list of places to take you."_

"That's sweet, but as long as I get to spend my time with you two, I'll be happy staying home."

He chuckled and said, _"Yeah, don't tell her that and burst her fun bubble."_

"I won't, sweetheart. Where is she anyway? You know since I don't hear her asking what not to tell her."

_"Oh, she ran to the grocery store for milk. We forgot it yesterday. Which is why I'm calling you."_

"Honey, I don't think they'll let me bring a gallon of milk on the plane."

_"That's not what I needed from you,"_ he said and I could hear the smile in his voice, making my eyes brim at knowing how happy he was.

"What did you need?" I asked after moment.

_"If you think about it you'll know."_ Was his only response and just the sound of his voice told me exactly what he wanted.

I swallowed as the tears start to fall. In a choked voice, I said, "I'll put it in my bag tonight."

_"Mom, don't cry."_

"Happy tears, son. Only happy tears."

_"Alright,"_ he replied.

"Can I ask one thing?"

_"Of course,"_ he said.

_"Will you do it while I'm there?"_

"That is the plan."

_"Thank you,"_ I smiled.

_"Alright, Bella's unlocking the door so I need to go, but call when you get to Seattle tomorrow and we'll see you on Sunday."_

"I will. Love to you both."

_"Love you too, mom,"_ he said back before hanging up.

I hung up and set the phone beside me before wiping my eyes and standing up. I moved over to my dresser immediately and pulled the top drawer open. Moving my socks and underthings to the side I pulled out one of the two ring boxes I kept in there. The second would stay in there until the actual wedding, since I was certain Bella would say yes.

Opening the ring box, I stared down at my mother's ring. She'd worn it for 13 years and with pride after my father had finally saved up enough to give it to her on their 25th wedding anniversary. It had come to me being the oldest and I had worn it for the few years I'd been married. I was so happy that it was Bella I would get to pass it on to now.

After looking at it a little longer, I flipped the lid closed and carried it over to my bags. I slipped it into my carry-on not wanting it to get lost and quickly finished up packing.

As I slipped into bed that night, I couldn't help but smile when I thought of what the next two weeks would bring.

**-OB-**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know.**

**Up next: Maria's visit. :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love.**

**Thanks to twilightobsessed09: I heart you hard woman. You are my goddess and make things so pretty.**

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**Chapters left, including epilogue-5**

**So, what you guys thought was going to happen this chapter, didn't happen. But I fixed all of you a citrus cooler to make up for it. *Grins*  
><strong>

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**-OB-**_**  
><strong>_

_**Jasper**_

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to kick your ass," Bella said. The smile she was trying to hide, when I glanced over my shoulder, showed me she was kidding, so I continued gathering up my things at a slow pace.

"Jasper," she tried again in a warning tone, causing me to laugh.

I turned around and leaned against the wall behind me as I said, "Baby, getting to the airport hours early isn't going to make the plane get here any sooner."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. I'm just excited."

I smiled as I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to where she was standing by the door. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her tight against me, kissing her before I asked, "Would you like me to distract you again?"

It was a good question since I'd already had to distract her once this morning. She'd gotten up at the ass-crack of dawn, waking me in the process. I'd listened to her go on and on for an hour about how we should have gotten mom an earlier flight before I'd dragged her back to bed. Of course, that had only last so long and then we had breakfast followed by a shared shower. However, there were still two hours left until mom's plane landed.

She hadn't answered me yet, so I lifted an eyebrow. "Well?"

She laughed and shook her head. "As enjoyable as that sounds, we don't have time for that and another shower."

"We could do it in the shower; kill two birds with one stone," I said, now wanting to put my suggestion into action.

She stepped closer and ran her hands slowly up and down my arms, causing a shiver to run up my spine. She tiptoed up and I thought she was going to kiss me, but then she turned her head at the last second.

"As much as I would love to have you drag me back to the shower, we'll be late." She whispered before stepping out of my arms.

"You are so mean." I said, chuckling.

"I'd only be mean if I didn't plan to make it up to you later," she said, grinning at me.

"Well, then since it's going to be later, what do you say about lunch?" I asked as I moved over to grab my keys off the table by the door.

"Lunch works," she said as she pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall.

I followed behind her and locked up before taking her hand and walking out to her car.

The time it took in finding a place for lunch, eating, and then driving to the airport took about an hour and fifteen minutes. Finding a spot to park in the parking garage and walking into the airport killed another fifteen, so all we had left to wait was thirty minutes.

Bella and I found an empty bench in baggage claim and as we sat down, she said, "We should have flown your mom into another airport."

"Why? This one is the closest."

"Because I want a cinnamon bun and they don't have anywhere to get one here, like they do in other airports."

I stared at her before laughing. When I calmed down, I asked, "How can you possibly still be hungry? You ordered a huge hamburger and french fries at lunch and ate all of it."

"I know, but it's just one of those things."

"One of those things?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Is it like your funnel cake at the amusement park and your corn dog and cotton candy thing at a carnival?"

"Of course," she answered with a grin.

I laughed and shook my head as we turned our attention to the people walking by and waited for mom to arrive.

The minutes passed quickly and before I knew it, I was standing a few feet back from the escalators as Bella waited at the bottom. I knew the moment mom appeared, since I heard two simultaneous cries. Mom didn't wait for the escalator, instead choosing to come down the stationary staircase. Before she made it halfway, both she and Bella were already wiping tears away.

I just stood there and watched as the two most important women in my life came together again. I don't know how long they stood there hugging and crying, but eventually they did pull apart. Mom cupped Bella's face, kissed her cheek, and then whispered something that caused Bella to look over at me and smile.

I joined them then and quickly pulled mom into a hug myself.

"Hey, son," she whispered as she returned the hug.

"Hey, mom. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

When we pulled back, she did the same with me as she had with Bella. She cupped my face, kissed my cheek, and then said, "It's so good to see you happy again."

I smiled and nodded in agreement before she patted my cheek.

"Now, let's get my bags so we can get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, reaching for the carry-on she had on her shoulder.

She let me take it, linked her arm with Bella's, and led us over to the right conveyor belt. Mom only had one bag and we had it in hand quickly. I followed a few steps behind the two of them out to the car and I swear they never stopped talking. It was the same way all the way home, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Once we made it to our place, I put mom's bags in the guest room as she and Bella settled onto the couch. They didn't move much after that as they caught each other up on their lives and Bella told her all about the road trip, with me putting in comments here and there. When I wasn't ordering dinner or eating, I just sat and watched them, and I could not wipe the smile off my face.

I finally decided to call it a night around 1am, even though Bella and mom didn't look like they were slowing down anytime soon. After giving them both a goodnight kiss I headed to the bed room and stripped down. As I crawled into bed and closed my eyes I let out a quiet laugh when I realized that I wasn't going to get the later that Bella had promised.

I was wrong.

I was on the precipice of being semi-conscious and fully asleep when Bella's warm mouth closed around me. I sat up immediately, causing Bella to have to move back a little.

I hissed at the loss of contact and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"If I have to explain it to you, then it will kill the mood," she said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I know what you're doing, _but what are you doing_?"

"Keeping my promise," she answered. "Now, be a good boy and lean back."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I dropped my head back onto my pillow and closed my eyes as she took me back into her mouth. I bit my cheek to keep from letting out a deep groan as I slid to the back of her throat. She sucked hard as she moved back to the tip, causing my eyes to roll behind my closed lids and a low moan to escape.

Her tongue ran around the head before she took me back in, again hitting the back of her throat. I reached down and wound my hand into her hair, gripping tightly. She moaned around me sending vibrations through my dick.

God, she was good at this. I was already close and she'd only done it twice.

She pulled all the way off and flattened her tongue on the underside, licking me from base to tip.

"Fuck, baby, do that again," I groaned lowly.

She did and it took all I had not to lose it right then. I tugged on her hair a little, wanting to be back in her mouth. She took the hint and I was once again sliding between her lips.

My hips started thrusting slowly as Bella started bobbing her head at a faster pace. She moaned around me again and my breath left me as she took me all the way in, using just her tongue and throat to draw my release from me.

I gave her all I had and feeling her swallow around me was something I could never come close to putting into words.

She licked up to the tip as I caught my breath and when she pulled off I sat up quickly. Pulling her up to me, I latched onto her neck and realized, as my arms wrapped around her, that she had removed her clothes before waking me up.

Smiling, I kissed up to her ear and whispered, "Your turn."

She giggled quietly as I rolled her over onto her back. Once I had her settled, I started kissing a trail down her body, stopping at her breasts to give them some special attention. Starting with the right one, I traced around her nipple with my tongue as I cupped the left in my hand. My tongue flicked the hard tip before drawing it deep into my mouth as I kneaded the other. When her breathing picked up, I moved over to the left, giving it the same treatment as I had the right.

"Please, Jasper," she whispered as her body started to shake.

I flicked her nipple with my tongue one last time before moving lower, kissing a path down her stomach. She groaned as I dipped my tongue into her belly button and continued on to where we both wanted me to be.

Pushing her legs further apart, I opened her up to me and wasted no time licking around her clit. She was already so fucking wet. Reaching up, I easily slid two fingers inside her, drawing a deep, low moan from her mouth.

As I started to slowly thrust them in and out, I sucked her clit in between my lips. Her back arched as her hands fisted the sheet on each side of her. I continued to use my mouth and fingers, pulling her closer to the edge. I knew we'd reached that point when she started muttering incoherent words, her legs trembled against my shoulders, and she became wetter and tighter around my fingers.

I took my mouth off of her as I started thrusting my fingers into her harder and faster. Raising myself up with one hand, I looked down on her. "Come, Bella," I whispered.

Two more hard thrusts of my fingers and she did what I said. Her mouth and eyes were clamping shut as she tried to keep as silent as possible. I worked her down slowly with my hand, only stopping when she opened her eyes.

When she did, I pulled my hand away and lay down beside her, drawing her against my chest.

"Mmm, that was nice." she said, snuggling closer into to me.

I chuckled quietly and nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "Yes, it was."

I felt her smile before she kissed my chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said.

We fell silent after that and at some point both of us fell asleep.

I woke up around 8 still wrapped around Bella. I slowly extricated myself from her and left her sleeping with a kiss on the top of her head. After a quick stop in the bathroom and to pull on a pair of jeans, I headed to the kitchen to start some coffee.

I found mom already there, leaning against the counter and sipping from a coffee cup.

"Good morning," I said, giving her a smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said, smiling up at me.

As I moved over to make my own cup of coffee, I asked, "Did you sleep all right?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she answered. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me have time with her. I missed you too, but she..."

I put my cup down and pulled mom into a hug. "It's okay, mom. You two needed to catch up."

"I'm so happy for the both of you, Jasper. Being able to get back together after so much time is a blessing. Don't ever take it for granted," she said as I stepped back, picked up my cup again, and leaned besides her.

"I won't," I said a clear promise in my voice. "I learned my lesson with taking her for granted already. I don't plan on making that mistake again."

"Good boy," she said, causing me to smile. We fell silent for a moment, both of us taking a drink from our cups before she continued. "I brought what you asked me to."

I sucked in a deep breath and glanced over at her. "Thank you."

"Do you have a plan on how and when you're going to do it?"

"I've thought about a few options," I said.

"Well, what are they? Maybe I can help you narrow it down."

"Option 1, was at a restaurant after a nice dinner."

Mom made a face before she said, "Not special enough for the two of you."

I chuckled and said, "Okay, well option 2, was getting her out of the house and then when she came home having candles, flowers, and me having cooked dinner."

"Better, but I don't know, still not perfect enough. What else did you come up with?"

"I don't know if the last one will work."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't really be there."

"Jasper, honey, I don't have to be there when you propose," she said.

" I thought you asked if I could do it while you were here?"

"I did, but I meant so I could celebrate with you two in person and not over the phone."

"Oh, well then it would be the best one then."

"What is it?" She asked when I took too long to continue.

I laughed and told her what I'd thought about. She was nodding before I even finished, so I knew that it was what I was going to do. As soon as I was done speaking, mom put her cup down and hugged me hard.

"I love that, Jasper," she said. "And she will too."

"I hope so. I just need to figure out a way to get the main part done without her seeing me," I said.

"I can help with that," Mom said with a smile. "I'll just suggest a girl's day sometime this week. We'll go shopping and maybe the spa. With us out of the house, that will give you plenty of time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We hugged for a little longer and then pulled apart when we heard the bedroom door open. Mom moved over to the fridge, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked just as Bella stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Bella said. "It's your vacation."

Mom glanced back and said, "I want to. It's been so long, since I could take care of either one of you. Please let me."

There was no way we were going to argue with her after that, so Bella just nodded and moved over to me.

We stood there watching as mom pulled things from the fridge. "Pancakes and bacon?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect," Bella said, smiling.

Mom returned it and started getting the batter ready, looking to Bella when she needed something specific. The three of us talked about what we had planned for the day and the rest of mom's trip while she cooked.

We told her about wanting to do the Hollywood stuff today-the Walk of Fame, Grauman's Chinese theater, Madam Tussands, and the Hollywood sign and bowl-since we were right here. She agreed with all of those and even mentioned wanting to do Universal Studios one day.

Bella said she had it on the list already, causing mom to smile brightly. We'd also planned an overnight trip to San Francisco so we could tour Alcatraz, one to San Diego for the zoo, and visits to the many museums L.A had to offer. Mom loved all of the things we'd decided on and then made the suggestion for girl's day and then a day with just me and her. Bella readily agreed about the girl's day and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, knowing then that I would be able to what I needed to.

Mom finished cooking soon after and we all ate breakfast quickly, wanting to get the day started. We all showered and dressed before taking a cab out to Hollywood. We had a blast, taking pictures, laughing, and cutting up. By the time we made it home after dinner, all three of us were exhausted and we crashed early.

The next day we visited Universal and I have to say I was surprised at just how many rides mom rode on. She was up for anything and once again by the time we got back to our place, the three of us were dragging. While we relaxed in front of the T.V mom brought up the girl's day, suggesting the two of them do it the next day.

Bella was in agreement and I found myself alone the next morning. As soon as I got up I was moving. I had to run to the store to gather a few supplies and then go by the jewelers to have Bella's ring sized; Mom had whispered it was in her bag this morning when we'd had a moment alone.

It had only taken a little under two hours before I was back home, closed up in the office. I wanted the first thing Bella would see to be perfect and spent an hour getting it right. Once I had it finished, I then put both it and the ring back in mom's bag. They would stay there until tomorrow morning, when I finally asked Bella to be my wife.

**-OB-**

**How was it? Review and let me know. MWAH**

**Up Next: The proposal and decided where and when to have the wedding. **


	15. Sorry

Hey guys.

Sorry, for the fake out.

Working on the next chapter of Their Mistakes now and almost done so it should post soon. However, because of the recent shit that is happening around fanfic, I decided a note was needed. I have decided that I will start moving all my stories over to The Writer's Coffee Shop and Archiveourown.

I will continue to post on here until I'm made to leave, but the above is for just in case my stuff disappears all of a sudden. I'll still have my blog and facebook group. And I'll provide the link for archive when I get it set up. For TWCS just look for me, I have the same penname abbymickey24.

The only thing posted on TWCS right now is Keeping Things Interesting-a one-shot I did.

Thank you all for your patience in waiting for me to update. I know I've been fail, but I'm trying to get them out to you. I keep getting stuck or sick and I hope now that the weather has finally evened out the sick part will stay away for a while.

I love you all and hope that if I do disappear you will follow. MWAH


	16. Chapter 14

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love.**

**Thanks to twilightobsessed09: I heart you hard woman. You are my goddess and make things so pretty.**

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**Hope you guys enjoys. **

**-OB-**

_**Bella**_

_Oh God, where is that light coming from? _I thought as I opened my eyes only to close them quickly again when I found the source.

Why are the blinds open? They're never open, since this is exactly what happens. Pulling the pillow from under my head, I used it as a shield before glancing at the clock. Seeing that it is only 7:30 in the morning, I groaned and turned over only to find that Jasper wasn't in bed.

"Jasper?" I called.

When I didn't receive an answer, I propped up on my elbow and immediately saw a square piece of paper lying on top of his pillow. Reaching over, I picked it up and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I realized what it was.

Sitting up fully, I got comfortable and flipped through the little book four times. My mouth dropped open the first time. Tears welled up in my eyes the second. On the third, I smiled through my tears and whispered Jasper's name. With the fourth, I dropped the flip book, that showed a stick figure dropping to one knee, and climbed off the bed.

Rushing over to the bedroom door, I pulled it open and found Jasper on the other side. He was grinning wide, down on one knee, and holding out a ring.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Good morning," I said before biting my lip to keep from shouting yes before he could ask the question I knew he was going to.

However, he just stared up at me in silence, never losing the big grin, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jasper," I whispered. "Please..."

He chuckled and then said the words I was once afraid I'd never hear. "Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I said. I also nodded to make sure he knew my answer, since I was smiling and crying and wasn't sure I could be understood.

His smile grew impossibly wider as he reached out and took my left hand, slipping the ring he held onto my finger; it fit perfectly. Once it sat snug against my hand, he stood and I let my hands slide up to his shoulders and around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him, hugging me as he whispered he loved me in my ear.

I did the same and then finally focused on the ring; it was gorgeous and all I could do was stare at it. It was either sterling silver or white gold with a large round cut diamond on top with a diamond-shaped diamond on either side. It was both simple and extravagant, and I loved it.

When we pulled apart a few seconds later, I still couldn't take my eyes of the ring.

Jasper saw me looking and said, "It was my mom's."

My eyes widened at his words and I quickly glanced over at him then back to the ring. "Really?" He nodded as more tears fell from my eyes. "I love it even more."

He grinned and reached up to swipe his thumbs under my eyes before leaning forward to press his lips to mine.

My arms went around his neck again, pulling him closer as our kiss deepened. It didn't take any time for things to progress further. His lips left mine and trailed down to my neck as his hands did the same to my hips. He drew me even tighter against him and I let out a moan that had him backing us up.

As his lips worked against my skin I remembered we weren't alone. "Maria..." I said with another groan as he nipped at my shoulder.

He went completely still and pulled his head back slowly, giving me a look I couldn't even attempt to decipher the reason behind.

And then he said, "Please, don't ever call me by mother's name in that way again."

It took me a second to register what he said and why before I started laughing as I dropped my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said once I calmed down. "However, I was only trying to remind you she was here and you did something with your mouth that felt really good."

He gave me a look and for a second I thought I'd killed the mood, but then he put his mouth back on my neck and continued walking us backwards.

As I got lost in the feeling again, he said, "She went out to breakfast. We have a little bit."

I could only nod as he brought his lips back to mine, kissing me deeply. As we continued to kiss our hands removed what little clothing we had on.

Once we were both completely bare, Jasper hovered over me and just looked down at me. I stared back seeing all the love he had for me in his eyes and hoping that he could see the same in mine.

"I love you so much, Bella." He whispered, leaning down to give me a sweet kiss which I returned.

When he pulled back I said, "I love you too, Jasper."

He smiled as one arm slipped around my shoulders and brought my upper body up against his as he slid inside me; the pleasure that coursed through me had me arching against him even more.

He slowly started to move his hips, using deep hard thrusts to hit that oh-so-right spot. His lips kissed every part of me he could reach and all I could do was hold on as tight as I could.

Everything seemed to be amplified as we drew closer to finding our releases, the need and desire to get there growing every second he continued to move inside me.

Jasper brought his lips back to mine, our tongues meeting over and over again.

I was almost there when Jasper shifted, leaning back on his knees. He brought me with him, never breaking our connection. As I settled into his lap I rolled my hips, earning a deep groan from his mouth.

I continued to move against him as his hands swept up and down my back, pulling me close, so his lips could meet the skin of my shoulders, chest, and neck.

Nothing stopped us from finding our releases quickly in this position. We climbed that ledge and fell over one right after the other, our arms wrapped around each other and holding on tightly. Our heavy breaths mingled as we fought for control.

When we could breathe and our heartbeats had slowed, Jasper leaned me back and moved to lay down beside me. One arm stayed around me as the other came up to push my hair back.

"I love you," I said, smiling.

"I love you, too," he said back. "And thank you for saying yes."

"Did you doubt I would?" I asked, smiling; something I couldn't seem to stop doing.

"No, but I wanted it to be perfect and you saying yes meant that it was."

"You could have just said we were getting married and it would have been perfect, Jasper. But using the way we met to set up asking, just made it even better."

He smiled and we fell silent, laying there a few minutes longer before he said, "We probably need to get cleaned up. Mom should be back soon and she'll want to see you."

I laughed, knowing he was right and after yet another kiss, we climbed from the bed. After a quick joint shower, we dressed and found the flip book hiding in the bed, placing it in our box before going to the kitchen.

The coffee had just finished brewing when Maria came in; the bags she carried landing on the counter haphazardly when she saw our smiles.

I could only brace myself and laugh as she grabbed me in a big hug, talking a mile a minute. The only words I could catch were happy, family, and that she loved me.

I returned the sentiment as she let me go and went for Jasper. He too could only laugh as she once again went incoherent. When she let him go, she was back to me, wanting to see my hand.

When I held it up, she took it between the two of hers and said, "It looks beautiful on you."

I had to blink back tears as I said, "Thank you for allowing me to have it."

She glanced up at me and I could see her own tears glittering at the corner of her eyes. "Sweetheart, it has been yours since you were 16. I was just keeping it safe until then."

Her words brought the tears on full force for both of us and we spent five minutes hugging each other as we calmed down.

Once we pulled apart, Jasper kissed both of us and then Jasper and I sat down to eat our breakfast. Maria had already eaten, but she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat with us. While we ate, we discussed the proposal and then the plans for the day, deciding to have Rose, Emmett, Charlotte, Peter, and the kids over for dinner to tell them our news.

After we finished eating, I made calls to the girls and received agreements from both of them that they would see us at seven.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for that night. Jasper was left to clean while Maria and I made a trip to the grocery store. We didn't have a plan going in, but once there we quickly decided on stuffed chicken breast, homemade pasta salad, fresh green beans, and cheesecake for dessert.

Once back home, I made the cheesecake while Maria did the pasta salad and then we relaxed with movies the rest of the afternoon.

By 6:45, everything was ready to go and the others had arrived. It seemed like my hand had a beacon blaring from it because we didn't even have to say the words. Charlotte and Rose's eyes honed in on my finger and then grabbed me up in a hug before Emmett and Peter knew what was going on.

When they realized it, they both took me from the girls and hugged me before taking Jasper from them and giving them the manly handshake/hug thing they do.

Once that was out of the way, we all sat down. While I watched everyone fix their plates, laughing and talking, I started to realize something and didn't think about how quiet I'd become until I felt Jasper's hand on my leg.

Looking over at him, he asked quietly, "You okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "I was just thinking."

"About?" he asked, a little louder and drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Well," I said as I glanced around at the people I loved. "I was thinking that everyone here are the only ones I want to be there when we get married. And then I was wondering what your thoughts would be if we went somewhere special to get married; somewhere neither one of us had ever been. Somewhere, where it would be small and intimate."

Jasper didn't seem to have to think about it because with one quick look around the table he said, "I think that would be a great idea."

"You do?" I asked.

"I do," he answered right back with a chuckle. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that I don't want to wait a long time."

"Me either," he said before leaning over and giving me a kiss that had the others whistling and the twins gagging and saying we were gross.

As the others started throwing out ideas, I sat back and once again went quiet. I didn't care where we went honestly, I just didn't want the stress of a big wedding when all I needed was right here with me now.

**-OB-**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed the proposal. **

**Bella's ring is on my blog and in my facebook group.  
><strong>

**Up next: The Wedding**


	17. Chapter 15

**_Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for._**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love.**

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**_I JUST WANT TO SAY A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT ARE STILL READING. I APPRECIATE YOU WAITING WHILE RL WORKED ITSELF OUT AND WHILE I GOT MY HEAD BACK ON STRAIGHT._**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**Chapters left after this one and including the epilogue-2**

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N FOR A POLL.**

**ENJOY...**

**-OB-**

_**Bella**_

It hadn't taken long to plan the wedding only a few weeks in fact, thanks to the simplicity Jasper and I both wanted. We'd had to wait until the weather was warmer though and getting up this morning, I found that I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. The sky was that amazing blue that Forks only saw once or twice a year, the temperature was hovering close to 70, and there wasn't a cloud to be found. Now, it was almost time and I couldn't wait to see Jasper.

Reaching up, I adjusted the curls and flower in my side ponytail before smoothing down the front of my dress. When we'd first decided on where and when the wedding would take place, my mind had automatically gone to finding a cute, short dress. But in the very first store I found one that made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and it was nowhere near what I assumed I'd wear.

It was simple in design with a halter neckline, open back, gathered waist, and long flowing skirt that reached my feet. The subtle makeup, hairstyle, diamond bracelet, and ballet flats I'd paired with it had just added that final touch of perfection.

Another quick check in the mirror and I was ready.

Moving over to Jasper's old desk, I picked up my small bouquet of tropical flowers. As I lifted them to my nose, my eyes fell on the window and the backyard of his childhood home. I stood watching as four men lifted the tent that would cover the reception area. Once it was set, the men went about putting the a table and ten chairs underneath.

That's all there would be too.

Jasper and I had only wanted an intimate dinner with the people we cared about the most. The only ones that would be at the wedding ceremony as well.

A ceremony that was only minutes away.

Taking a deep breath in, I turned just as a knock came at the door. I knew who it was and a smile spread across my face as the door opened and she stepped in the room.

Maria's eyes welled up as she looked at me and I had to blink my own tears away. She walked over and took my hand, holding it out as her eyes swept over me.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She said when her eyes met mine again.

"Thank you. Do you think Jasper will like it?"

"I think he will love it." She said with a nod and a smile.

I smiled back and then asked, "Is it time to go?"

"It is." She answered as she stepped to the side.

I nodded and keeping my hand in hers, we moved out of the room and down the stairs.

She quickly grabbed her purse and we made our way out to the car where she helped me get situated before sliding into the driver's seat.

The fifteen minute drive to the beach was spent in silence as I went over the vows I'd written. I didn't want to forget anything and the act relaxed what little nerves I was feeling.

When we pulled into the parking lot, my eyes immediately found Jasper, our friends, and Reverend Weber, standing in a semi-circle near the water line. As one they turned and with the sun shining down on them, there was only one thing that could have made that scene better. And that was if dad had been waiting to walk me to them.

As if I'd spoken the thought out-loud Maria said, "He's here, Bella."

I gave her a smile and nodded as I once again blinked back tears. Dad wouldn't want me to be sad today.

Closing my eyes, I took in another deep breath and said, "I'm ready."

She smiled and patted my hand before we both pushed our doors open. I waited while she came around and then let her help me get out of the car. As I smoothed my dress back into place she shut the door and when she stepped back, she held her hand out.

I asked Maria to walk with me when we saw her at Christmas. If I couldn't have dad, then she was the next choice, having been just as much of a parent to me.

Taking her hand, we walked down the three steps to the beach and toward the others. The closer we got, the bigger Jasper's smile grew. He was dressed simply, in black pants and a white shirt with black tie, and he'd cut his hair shorter for the day; he'd never looked more handsome.

It seemed like it took forever to close the distance between us, but before I decided to finish it at a run, I was standing in front of him.

Maria held my hand out to his and he took it immediately, drawing me closer. I handed Maria my bouquet and before she stepped away, she kissed both of us on the cheek and whispered her love for us.

When she'd moved over to stand beside Charlotte, Jasper took my other hand and we faced each other as Reverend Weber started to speak.

"Love is the reason we are here. Isabella and Jasper, in the days ahead of you there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy. During those times, when not all is perfect I offer this advice:

"Never go to bed angry.

Let your love be stronger than your anger.

Believe the best of your partner rather than the worst.

Confide in each other and ask for help when you need it.

Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break.

And most importantly, never forget to say 'I love you' everyday.

"Isabella and Jasper, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love each other completely each and every day."

Reverend Weber paused and gave us both a smile before he continued.

"At this time, I ask that you share the vows you've written for your partner. Jasper if you will..."

Jasper nodded as his grip on my hands tightened and his eyes welled up with tears. I watched with a smile as he drew in a deep breath and then he started to speak.

"Bella, it's no secret we've had difficult times already. For years, I wondered if today was even possible for us. I can't take back the mistakes I made or the promises I broke. I can't turn back time and take away the hurt I caused both of us. But what I can do is make new promises.

"I promise to be there for you and support you in everything you do. I promise to love you with every fiber of my being. I promise to show you every day how important you are to me. I promise to spend everyday showing you my gratitude for giving me a second chance; for giving _us_ a second chance. Without you I am nothing, _was_ nothing. You are my other half and the one that makes me a better person.

"I love you, Bella, and I promise from this day forth I will be the man I should have always been, the man my mother raised me to be."

I'd lost the fight to keep the tears at bay after his first sentence and gave up trying to wipe them away after his second. By the time he finished, I was sure I looked a mess, but I still kept my smile because I had no doubt that those promises would be kept.

He let one of my hands go and reached up to swipe a thumb under each of my eyes before doing the same to himself as he mouthed that he loved me.

I mouthed that I loved him too as Reverend Weber said, "Isabella, when you are ready."

It took a few minutes of starting and stopping before I could speak without my voice breaking. But finally after a deep breath, I said, "Jasper, I asked myself what ifs for a long time. What if I had stayed? What if I had fought harder for us? And when I decided to come back, what if I was too late? However, I've learned that the what ifs don't matter. All that matters is learning from the situations that created them and moving forward, something we both have done.

"So, today I make you my own promises. I promise that I will be by your side and support you through every decision we make. I promise to trust in the love I see in your eyes and know that at the end of the day it will still be there. I promise to show you everyday that you have always been all I could ever need and want. And I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure we never have to ask what if again.

"My life was made infinitely better the day you walked into it and I couldn't ask for a better man to be my husband. I love you more than I could ever put into words and I always will."

When I finished, Jasper once again reached up, wiping our tears away. As we composed ourselves Reverend Weber turned to Maria for the rings.

Once he had them, he gave them to each of us and said, "As you are placing the ring on your partner's finger remember it is a gift, symbolizing your desire to acknowledge that from this day forward you are one unit and just like the ring your love has no ending."

He waited until we'd both slid the rings in place before he continued. "Isabella and Jasper, you have committed to each other in marriage by the exchanging of vows, and by the giving of rings. With the authority vested in me by the state of Washington, I know pronounce you husband and wife.

"Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me immediately, dipping me slightly as his lips met mine in what, I'm assuming, was supposed to be a searing kiss. However, we were both smiling too much and ended up with our lips kind of just pressed together.

Once we realized it, we broke apart laughing and wrapped each other up in a hug.

"I love you," Jasper whispered in my ear and I whispered the same back as we were surrounded by Maria and our friends.

They each took turns hugging us and offering their congratulations before we all moved to the parking lot.

After a quick signing of the marriage license, Jasper and I climbed into the back of Maria's car. As she drove back to her house, the others following in their rentals, Jasper and I sat holding each other. We didn't speak, instead choosing just to enjoy the quiet.

When we made it to Maria's, we all walked through the house and out into the backyard, where everything was ready and waiting for us.

Jasper led me to the table and pulled my chair out for me, waiting until I sat down before taking his own seat. The others settled down around us one by one. Maria was on Jasper's other side with Peter beside her. Marcus and Micah were seated between Peter and Charlotte, who had their newest addition, 3 month old Mason, in his car seat next to her chair. Rose was next to Charlotte with Lily in a booster seat in between her and Emmett, who was seated next to me.

Once everyone was in their place, two waiters from the catering company started bringing out the platters of food. While we'd decided on a small dinner party, we didn't want that to mean that there wasn't a choice in what was offered to eat, so we'd chosen an assortment. There was chicken and roast beef, mashed and roasted potatoes, gravy, sauteed green beans, corn, baked macaroni and cheese, broccoli and cheese, and rolls.

When everything was brought out, I motioned with my hands for everyone to dig in. The food was excellent and the conversation even better. We shared stories and laughed. It was exactly how I'd imagined and I wouldn't have changed it for anything.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the platters were removed and out came the cake. It was a small white two tier, decorated with the same type of flowers in my bouquet. Jasper and I did the traditional cutting, but held back from smashing it in each others face; choosing instead to be nice and share a kiss after feeding each other.

After the cake was given out and we'd all eaten our share, it had reached the time for us to go. Go where though, I had no idea. Jasper had planned the honeymoon, but hadn't breathed a word of where he was taking me.

But as I hugged the people I loved goodbye, got in the rental car with Jasper, and took his hand, seeing my wedding band sitting against my engagement ring I realized I didn't care. It didn't matter where we were going or what we would be doing because we were finally married.

Today had been years of love and heartbreak in the making and it had been everything I'd hoped it would be. Anything after this, would just be icing on the cake.

**-OB-**

**Well? How was it?**

**Bella and Jasper's wedding outfits on blog and facebook group.  
><strong>

**Up Next: Two years after the wedding.**

**Okay, now the poll. I've decided to go ahead and get read for my next set of stories, even though I'm not even close to being done on a few of my others, but I want to be able to have a plan. I've decided that while 5 at once is too many, 3 would be okay. So, I will for certain be doing a Carlisle/Bella one and a Peter/Bella one, but out of my Jasper/Bella ones I can't decide. That is where you guys come in. There is a poll on my profile for you to vote, the summaries are there as well. Vote for the two you would like to see next and come next Monday I will then have a poll to vote between those two. The same poll is up in my group on Facebook and you can vote there as well. Voting will go until Sunday at noon eastern time.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love.**

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER. I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO ANSWER THEM ALL, BUT I DID READ AND APPRECIATE EACH ONE.**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**NEW POLL UP ON PROFILE AND FB GROUP TO NARROW THE TOP TWO STORIES FROM LAST POLL DOWN TO ONE. IT WILL GO UNTIL SUNDAY AND I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW THE WINNER NEXT UPDATE. **

**Chapters left after this one and including the epilogue-Just the Epilogue  
><strong>

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

_**ENJOY...**_

**-OB-**

_**Jasper**_

_**Two **__**Years **__**Later**__**...**_

I groaned and cracked my neck as I turned onto our street. I was so ready to be home. A parent conference this morning, followed by 8 hours of teaching, and then a staff meeting had made for a long day.

Pulling into the driveway, I cut the engine as a big yawn worked it's way out of me. I chuckled and shook my head at how I must have looked just then, with my mouth wide open and my eyes squeezed shut, and was thankful no one was around to witness it.

Reaching over I grabbed my laptop bag, and as I pulled the key from the ignition my eyes moved to the house. I could see Bella through the kitchen window, stirring something on the stove, and I leaned back for a minute to watch her, reveling in how perfect the picture she presented was.

When this house came up for sale a year ago we'd bought it without a second thought. How could we not though? Bella had called it home for years and we'd spent so much time watching movies, doing homework, or just hanging out in it. It made her feel closer to her dad being here, plus mom was just a few minutes away too. It wasn't until after we'd put in an offer that Bella expressed how much she'd regretted selling it, so buying it back had been that much more important and I'd upped our offer just to make sure it would be ours.

However, the owners wouldn't accept the new offer, instead giving it to us for the first price, since they were the ones that had bought it from Bella. They were happy to turn it back over to her and in only three months time it was ready for us to move in.

It was hard leaving our friends, but being back in Forks, where we'd met and where things went at a slower pace, made it a little easier at the time and now I couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

We were happy here. We loved our jobs, me at the middle school teaching music and Bella at the elementary school teaching art. We had a few acquaintances that we went to dinner with and we spent time with mom.

All in all, our life together was what I always thought it would be.

Smiling, I pulled myself from my thoughts and finally climbed from my car. As I walked toward the house I noticed her bend down, no doubt speaking to our 3 month old puppy, Sampson, who liked to be underfoot.

Going up the steps, I quickly let myself in. As I set my keys and bag on the table by the door I almost knocked the large Eiffel Tower statue over, something I did on an almost daily basis. I hated the damn thing, but Bella loved it; it was the only thing she'd wanted as a souvenir when we were in Paris for our honeymoon

Huffing in annoyance, I shoved it back against the wall and heard Bella laugh from the kitchen.

"Did you almost break it again?" She called out.

"Yes," I answered as I reached down, picking up Sampson.

Stepping into the kitchen, I found her looking over her shoulder with a smile.

Moving over to her, I leaned down giving her a kiss. "Hey, baby." I said as I pulled back.

Her smile and eyes widened as she whispered, "Hey."

I stared at her for a few seconds, wondering why she was looking at me the way she was. When I couldn't figure it out I asked, "What?"

"What?" She asked back.

"Why are you staring at me weird?" I asked, chuckling.

"Am I?" She asked as her face fell into a more normal look.

"You were," I said. "You okay?"

"I'm great." She replied, giving me yet another wide smile.

"Okay," I said, not fully convinced, but I let it go for the moment and turned my attention to dinner. "So, what are you making?"

"Mac and Cheese, Pork Chops, and Green Beans."

"Sounds good," I said as I set Sampson down. I watched him run out of the room before I pulled myself up onto the counter.

As Bella continued to stir the noodles she asked, "How was your day?"

"Long," I answered. "You?"

"My day..." She said, pausing briefly to draw in a breath. "My day was really good."

When she looked up at me, I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I tried to figure out how it could have been both a good day, but also one to make her cry.

Instead of answering me right away, she huffed out a laugh and reached over to turn the stove off before moving to step in between my legs. My arms immediately went around her shoulders to draw her into a hug, but her hands on my chest stopped me.

"What's going on, Bella?" I asked again, needing her to put my mind at ease.

She shook her head as she said, "I wanted to just go along like normal until you noticed, thinking it would be a neat way for you to find out. But now I realize that I'm not that good of an actress."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

A smile spread across her face as she took a step back and then just stood there.

It took me all of 5 seconds, sweeping my eyes from her head to her toes, for me to focus on the shirt she was wearing. And then another 5 before I realized what it said.

'MOMMY + DADDY = ME' in bright white letters had my eyes widening.

Looking from the words to Bella's grinning face, I felt my own smile growing.

"Really?" I asked, needing to be sure. We'd been trying for a year and each month that told us she definitely wasn't had left us disappointed. There had been once, about six months ago, when we thought she was and when we found out it was just a false positive we'd been devastated.

"Really," She answered as her tears fell down her cheeks. "I went to the doctor a few days ago, they called today. I'm 6 weeks."

I was off the counter and had her in my arms before she finished her sentence. Hugging her tight to me, I swung her around as my own tears trailed down my face. "Oh my god, baby. We're having baby." I said laughing.

She hugged me tightly and I felt her nod against my shoulder. "We are. You're going to be a daddy."

Setting her down on her feet, I reached up and took her face in my hands as I leaned my forehead against hers. "And you're going to be the most beautiful mommy."

Her grin matched mine as I pressed my lips to hers. As our kiss deepened a thought occurred to me and I pulled back, looking down at her shirt again.

Before I could ask when she had time to get it, she said, "I ordered it six months ago. And then when we found out that the test was wrong, I forgot about it. When it came, I hid it not wanting it to upset you and hoping that we would eventually need it."

"And we did need it." I whispered as I dropped to my knees and hugged her around the waist, placing my ear against her flat stomach.

"We did," She whispered back as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, but it could have been hours and I wouldn't have cared. I was beyond thrilled and would have gladly stayed in that position until it was time to go to the hospital.

However, that wasn't an option and I eventually pried myself away, moving back to my feet.

I kissed her again before pulling her into another hug. As we stood there the only thing that kept going through my head was that the next few months couldn't go by fast enough.

**-****OB****-**

_**16 **__**weeks **__**along**__**...**_

"So, are we excited?" Doctor Masen asked as she stepped into the room.

Bella nodded and immediately started to pull her shirt up, causing the doctor to laugh. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if I tried and mom seemed to be in the same boat from where she sat on the other side of Bella.

When we had told her we were going to have a baby, she'd cried and laughed and hugged us until we couldn't breath. As her only child and this being her first grandchild we wanted her to share every moment with us and today was one of the biggest things.

"Everything looks good, so how about we see if you'll be buying pink or blue?" Doctor Masen said as she set Bella's chart down and moved over to stand beside the ultrasound machine.

It took her a few minutes to get everything ready and then I stared wide eyed as the fuzzy picture of our little one appeared on the screen. I felt nothing but amazement as I saw the tiny features that had developed and heard the quick flutter of the heartbeat.

For a little bit, it looked like our little one was going to be uncooperative, but then Doctor Masen grinned and said, "There we go."

She tapped a few keys on the keyboard beside her before she gave us the news.

"It's a girl."

"A girl?" Bella and I whispered at the same time.

"Yes," Doctor Masen said.

As she showed us how she could tell all I could think about was my little princess growing inside Bella.

**-****OB****-**

_**32 **__**week s**__**along**__**...**_

"Jasper?" Bella called from the living room.

Setting down the book in my hand, I quickly made my way downstairs.

"You okay?" I asked as soon as she was in my sight.

'Yeah..." She answered, but I could hear what she didn't say.

"Are you hungry?" I asked with amusement as I leaned over the back of the couch.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She said, looking every bit like she was going to cry.

"Hey," I said, moving around to sit beside her. "It's okay. You know I don't mind."

"I know, it's just later than it normally is and it's raining."

Leaning over I gave her a kiss before I said, "Baby, it's always raining and the diner is still open, so what do you want?"

"Pie, I don't care what kind. And a cheeseburger. And fries. And a pickle." She said, her voice dropping lower and lower with each word.

Chuckling, I gave her another kiss and stood up. "Anything else?" I asked, knowing exactly what her answer would be.

"A strawberry milkshake." She said, causing me to laugh again.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Bella." I said, moving around the couch and to the hallway.

As I grabbed my keys off the side table, she called, "And Jasper?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

Smiling, I said, "I love you too."

**-****OB****-**

_**39 ½ **__**weeks **__**along**__**...**_

"Jasper..."

"Yeah, babe?" I asked, glancing up briefly before going back to the peanut butter ball recipe I was trying to follow.

"It's time."

"Time for what?" I asked, trying to remember if I got toothpicks at the store.

"Jasper..." She said again, this time with a laugh. "It's time."

I glanced up at her, confused at what event I could have forgotten only to realize, when she placed her hand on her stomach, what she actually meant.

"Oh," I breathed before going into a full blown panic.

I don't remember much after that, except Bella laughing at me a lot and telling me to slow down on the drive to the hospital.

Thankfully, we made it to the hospital in one piece and when they had her hooked up to all the monitors, I was finally able to breathe and calm down.

Doctor Masen checked her right away, finding she was dilated 4 centimeters and said if she kept going the way she was, our daughter would be here soon.

Once she left the room, I called mom and our friends and then let Bella squeeze the hell out of my hand through a contraction. I wasn't going to complain one bit though. I could deal with that little bit of pain if it helped take away some of Bella's.

When mom arrived ten minutes later, it was like Bella was just waiting for her to get there before we crossed the finish line. Everything from that moment on happened faster than I think any of us expected.

It was like one second her contractions were 5 minutes apart and the next it was time for her to push. I held her hand and whispered my love for her over and over as she gritted her teeth and brought our beautiful little girl into the world.

I'd always been proud of Bella, but when I heard that first cry, that pride was nothing compared to how I felt at that moment. Leaning down, I pressed my lips against hers, needing to be as close as possible.

I didn't pull away until Doctor Masen asked, "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

Turning, I took the scissors and as I did what every man should be lucky enough to do I let my emotions go.

With tears pouring down my face, I watched as the doctor cleaned up our little one before wrapping her in a blanket and placing her in Bella's arms.

Looking up at mom, I found her own face wet with tears as she beamed down at her grandchild.

I then turned my attention to Bella, who was crying and smiling as she whispered soothing words. When her eyes met mine, her smile grew as she mouthed that she loved me.

Leaning down, I rested my forehead against the top of hers and just stared down at the beautiful little being in her arms.

Seconds, minutes, or hours could have passed and I would have never known, but eventually mom's voice broke through the bubble.

"Did you two decide on a name?" She asked.

Bella looked up at me as if to ask if the name we'd picked out a few weeks ago was still the one we wanted to go with, and I nodded.

"Her name..." Bella said, looking over at mom. "Is Meghan Rebecca Whitlock."

"Oh, that's beautiful, just like her." Mom said with a smile and I couldn't have agreed more.

Everything about her was perfect, from her ten tiny toes to the tip of her button nose.

And hours later, when mom had left, when Bella was sleeping peacefully, and when I was holding Meghan in my arms; I was still thanking God over and over again for giving me one of the best gifts I could have ever asked for.

**-OB-**

**Well? How was it? I'm kind of nervous about this chapter for some reason.**

**Up next: The end. I haz a sad. **


	19. Epilogue

_**Things I own: My husband's heart, a dog that annoys the hell out of me, and more books than I have shelf space for.**_

**Things I don't own: Jasper and the characters we love.**

**Thanks to Christag_Banner for making me an awesome banner to go with this story. It's on my blog (link on profile)**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**STORY THAT WON THE MOST COMBINED VOTES FROM FACEBOOK AND FANFIC WAS _'WHERE YOU LEAST EXPECT IT'._ **

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

_**ENJOY...**_

**-OB-**

_**Meghan**_

_**3 **__**years **__**later**__**...**_

"And that's it," Mommy said, smiling down at me.

I grinned back. I liked mommy's smile. Daddy said mine was the same and I liked being the same as mommy. She was pretty and nice and she made me cookies and gave me pretty braids.

I really liked daddy's smile too though. It was big and showed his teeth. I thought he was pretty, but mommy said boys were handsome. I liked pretty better. I was going to marry him one day because he gave me butter cups when mommy wasn't around. They were so good and made me giggle and run around and daddy always took me to the playground after. He said it burned off my energy. I didn't know what energy was, but I know I was always tired after.

"Meghan, do you want to put everything back in the box?" Mommy asked.

I don't know why she asked, it _was_ my job before bed; daddy even paid me a dollar when he tucked me in. I would hold onto it until he left my room and then I would put it in my super secret hiding place. I had a lot of dollars and I think I was close to having enough for a pony or a dragon.

I nodded at mommy and slid off daddy's leg, giggling when Sam tried to lick me. He was a such a pretty doggie. I hoped he got along with my pony or dragon.

I patted his head and started working. I always liked to keep my favorite things out until last.

The heavy jellyfish was really pretty. Daddy told me once that if I ever got stung by one in the ocean he would have to pee on me to make the hurt stop. I really hoped he was kidding because peeing is gross. Unless it was Sam. He peed on Uncle Em and Uncle Pete before and that was funny.

I really liked the ring in the box too. It was red and had little polka dots on it. Mommy said I could have it one day when I was bigger. I'll be 4 soon, so fingers crossed.

I wanted the little glasses too. But daddy had said no right away. I tried to tell him that they were just the right size for my dolls, but he said that they were special glasses. I almost cried and he changed his mind. He said I could have them when I was as old as grandma. I don't think grandma liked that because when I told her, she said she was going to put daddy in timeout. I cried because I got him in trouble and she changed her mind too.

I kissed my glasses and set them in the box and then looked up at mommy and daddy.

"Done." I said grinning.

Mommy leaned over and stared in the box before her nose squished up. "Are you sure?"

I squished my nose up too and looked down to count. "1...2...3...4...5...7..."

"5...6...7..." Daddy said.

I smiled at him and finished counting. "5...6...7...8...9...10...13...15...20."

I looked back at mommy. 'Everything's there, mommy."

"Are you sure? It looks like something is missing. Daddy what do you think?" Mommy said, grinning at daddy.

Daddy leaned over and nodded. "I think mommy's right, Princess. Something is missing."

I huffed and crossed my arms because they were wrong. I counted right.

"I think it's this," Mommy said, holding out a piece of paper.

I took it and then looked in the box and then back to the paper and then back to the box. It wasn't missing. The picture of me in mommy's tummy was in the box. I knew I was right.

"It is in the box, mommy." I said.

"Actually, Princess, that is a new picture." Daddy said. "And we think it needs to be in the box too."

"How is it new, daddy? I'm not in mommy's tummy anymore."

"But your little brother is." Daddy said, putting his hand on mommy's tummy.

I looked at the picture and at mommy's tummy and back to the picture and back to mommy's tummy.

This was weird.

"Meghan, sweetheart, do you know what this means?" Mommy asked and I shook my head.

"It means you're going to be a big sister." Daddy said.

"Like Lily?" I asked. I liked Lily. She was pretty and played hide and seek with me.

"Yes." Mommy said, nodding.

My eyes got big and I showed daddy that I could smile like him too as I jumped up. "WHOO HOO!" I yelled, shaking my rear. Grandma says I'm not allowed to say butt until I'm as old as daddy.

Mommy and Daddy laughed and watched me until I got tired. When I yawned, daddy asked if was ready for bed. I was, but I had to put the picture of my little brother in the box first.

Getting on my knees, I kissed the picture. "Night, night prince." I whispered.

When I looked back up at mommy and daddy, they were crying, but they were smiling too so I think they were okay. Grownups were weird sometimes too.

Daddy stood up and I crawled over to mommy giving her a big kiss. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She said giving me Eskimo kisses.

Daddy picked me up then and carried me upstairs. He tucked me in and read me a bedtime story and then gave me my dollar. After he kissed me and went back down to mommy I climbed out of bed and tiptoed to my piggy bank. I really think I had enough for a pony now. I couldn't get a dragon anymore because it might eat my little brother.

I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't let anything hurt him because I was his big sister. And big sisters were cool.

_**THE END**_

**-OB-**

**Well, that is it. It's been a great ride and I will miss them, but it's time to move on. I hope you guys enjoyed taking the journey with them as much as I enjoyed writing it. I appreciate each and everyone of you that started with The Box and made it through the angst-fest to get here. **

**I thank all of you for reading and for all the reviews. **

**MWAH and HUGS **


End file.
